One Dance At A Time
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Follow Albus and Minerva as they fall in love...one dance at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Follow Albus and Minerva as they fall in love-one dance at a time.

**Rating: **"T" Rating

**A/N:** We originally started on this story in April 2004 but we lost our way once or twice with it. Now that we're nearing completion, we thought it was time to share it with all of you. We hope you enjoy.

_**One Dance At A Time**_

"You are so adorable. Your mother will be very proud."

The little girl studied the mirror before her, which had issued its opinion. Her pale face was accented by soft, black hair, which had been pulled up with a bow. The bit of ribbon was made with the family tartan and matched the emerald silk robe that swirled around her ankles as she walked forward to inspect herself more closely. "I don't want to go to the party. I would much rather finish reading my book."

"Someone as beautiful as you will be the belle of the ball. You will have a great time and I am sure the book will be long forgotten."

The girl eyed the mirror doubtfully but turned toward her wardrobe all the same. She carefully selected a pair of matching slippers and sat on a small stool to put them on.

"Darling, are you almost ready?" Her mother's voice drifted through the house. The little girl quickly stood and raced out of her rooms and down the hall.

Her mother was sitting with her back to the door and the young lass watched as she charmed her shiny, blonde hair into a beautiful chignon and adorned it with flowers. Light green eyes smiled at her from the mirror and soon she was finished. "Are you ready to greet our guests? Your father is waiting for us downstairs."

Her mother took her hand and the women of the house made their way down the sweeping staircase. At the bottom, a handsome man dressed in formal robes was standing by the front door as the first of the family's friends arrived. He took his wife's hand in one of his own and placed his other hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Dozens of people had been introduced to the girl and she was getting a bit bored. She knew some of the witches and wizards from previous dinners but no one who was very interesting. Just as she had started to fidget, a bit of a commotion broke out in the front yard and her father stiffened. Someone interesting must have arrived and the little girl strained to see through all the robes to get a glimpse of the new person. Finally the crowd parted and a man approached.

Her mother whispered a piece of advice as she kissed her husband on the cheek. "He is only a wizard, love."

The gentleman made his way up the stairs. The girl's eyes widened as she looked up. He was very tall and had dark red hair. She hadn't seen anyone as tall as her father before and that impressed her.

Her father began to make introductions and the older man smiled at her causing his eyes to twinkle. "Albus Dumbledore, May I present my wife Athena and my daughter Minerva."

"It is very nice to meet you." Her mother extended her hand and the wizard took it. He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a small kiss across her knuckles. Minerva sighed, waiting for the pinching of her cheek or a pat on the head. Instead the man, Mr. Dumbledore, crouched down and took her hand as well. "It is a pleasure, my dear." He then kissed the back of her hand taking her by surprise.

Minerva giggled as his moustache tickled her sensitive skin causing the wizard to smile in return. He stood up and greeted her father with a formal handshake. Mr. Dumbledore moved along entering the sitting room as the previous guests had done.

Finally all the guests had arrived and Minerva and her family made their way into the sitting room. The house elves were bringing around trays filled with hors d'oeuvres and all the guests were mingling gaily. Minerva stood by her mother's side as she received several comments on how big she had gotten and how grown-up she looked.

Minerva hated these parties for just that reason. Everyone treated her as if she were a baby. She was very smart for her age. Perhaps she wasn't able to understand everything the adults talked about but she was certainly smarter than they thought she was. Her mother had asked her to attend saying that she needed to learn 'social graces' and now was the best time to start.

Minerva's mind started to wander as another person commented on her size, as if she could help it. She spotted her Dad speaking with the red-haired wizard in the corner. He was waving his arms around like he usually did when he was trying to make a point and Mr. Dumbledore was nodding his head now and then. She also noticed a group of witches nearby pointing at the two of them and smiling. She wondered what they found so funny.

Her thoughts were interrupted when dinner was announced and everyone started to move toward the dining room. Minerva was seated between her mother and an elder witch who smelled funny and only wanted to talk about the weather. Being the only little girl at the table was awkward but she simply concentrated on her food and didn't say anything unless asked a direct question. The main topic at the table was alchemy. Her father worked in the field and most of the guests did as well.

She found she was very good at looking interested in what her neighbor had to say without actually paying attention. Instead her thoughts were centered on the book upstairs in her bedroom. It was difficult to read and she had to look up several words already but it was so fascinating that she didn't mind. Her love of learning came from both parents and she had been reading books meant for children twice her age since she was very young. They had a huge library and had started one for her the day she had been born.

For dessert Minerva was given her usual cup of fresh fruit. She had never been very interested in sweets. A trait her parents found most odd. The others seated around her had anything from cheesecake to triple-layer chocolate fudge cake. Her nose wrinkled at the thought of having to eat all of it. She had noticed that when anyone ate a lot of sugar they started to act very funny. Not at all like themselves and she liked herself just as she was-thank you very much.

Once dessert was finished, everyone made their way to the enchanted veranda for drinks and dancing. Cozy chairs were set up in groups to allow for discussions and the garden was in bloom and perfect for a sunset stroll. Minerva's eyes were begging to be dismissed as she looked at her Mom. "Just a bit longer darling and then you can head to bed. You never know, you may be asked to dance."

Athena laughed at the look of horror on her daughter's face. Minerva had a few dancing lessons under her belt but was shy at the idea of trying it out in public. She huffed her way over to an overstuffed chair and flopped down in a rather un-ladylike manner. She sat there watching everyone dance and have a good time. A few people had stopped by to say hello but nobody stayed for very long. She was not in the mood to be polite and had to force herself to smile.

With her mind otherwise occupied, she didn't see the gentleman sit next to her. When he spoke, she jumped slightly in her chair. "Miss McGonagall, how are you this evening? Not bored by all the stodgy adults are you?"

She looked into the blue eyes of Mr. Dumbledore and gave another of her half-hearted smiles. "It is not that I am bored Mr. Dumbledore but I would rather be reading my book."

He leaned back a little in his chair before continuing. "And what is the book you are reading?"

Minerva's eyes lit up as she went on to tell him all about it. "I received it from my mother a couple of weeks ago. It is called A Beginner's Guide to the Study of Transfiguration. It is very interesting. I have had to ask about a couple of the words but I believe this will help me when I am older and can perform magic on my own. When I go to Hogwarts, my mother says I can take a transfiguration class every year. My mom made me come to the party tonight to learn what she calls "social graces' and I am on a very interesting chapter."

When Minerva finished speaking she took a deep breath. She was afraid she had said too much to the stranger but one look at his face eased her fears.

"I think transfiguration is very interesting too. I took it every year I went to Hogwarts."

Minerva studied him for a moment. "I thought you liked alchemy? That is what everyone here seems to find interesting. It is all anyone ever talks about."

Mr. Dumbledore started to laugh and Minerva straightened in her chair. She didn't like to be laughed at and decided she might not like this man after all.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, my dear. I do love alchemy as well but even I would enjoy talking about other areas of magic."

Minerva relaxed again after he explained why he was laughing. He was very nice to speak to. Much better than most of the adults she had met tonight. They sat for a few minutes and continued to talk about transfiguration. He told her about how if she studied really hard, she would even be able to turn into an animal. She thought it was a little strange but it would certainly be fun.

"Can you turn into an animal?" Minerva looked at him questioningly trying to decide what kind of animal he would be. "I think you look kind of like a lion with all that red hair."

Mr. Dumbledore laughed again and this time Minerva joined in. "Thank you for the compliment but I am afraid you will be disappointed. Yes, I can turn into an animal but I become a snowy white owl. I was sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts which may account for my lion-like appearance."

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her and she knew he was teasing. A snowy owl sounded very nice to her. All of her family owls were brown but she had always wanted a white one. Even though it wouldn't be her first choice of an animal to turn into, she decided it was good for him.

As they were finishing up, she noticed another group of witches pointing and laughing again but this time it was at the two of them. "Mr. Dumbledore, why are all those women laughing and pointing at us? What do they find so funny?"

Mr. Dumbledore turned and looked in the direction she had pointed. He sighed and shook his head. "It is nothing. They just find me funny for some reason."

He gave her a big smile and stood. Minerva was disappointed he was leaving but perhaps her mother would let her go to her room now. She was very surprised when he extended his hand. "I was hoping a young lady with pretty green eyes would honor me with a dance? Think of it as learning more about "social graces" and perhaps your mother will free you afterwards."

Minerva couldn't help but look hopeful and after careful consideration decided to grant his request. She took his offered hand as he led her to the dance floor. She was much shorter than him but not for long. Suddenly, with a whispered spell from Mr. Dumbledore, she was nearly eye level and her feet were no longer on the ground.

"I hope you do not mind. I thought I would do the guiding."

Her eyes widened in surprise but only for a moment. A waltz had started and he whirled her across the floor while she asked all sorts of questions on how he had done that and where was his wand.

Before long, Minerva realized that the music had stopped; yet she was still suspended in the air. She also noticed that a rather pretty witch was coming towards Mr. Dumbledore but she had a strange smile and was making funny faces at him. Minerva decided that she did not like this woman at all and wondered how she could get away quickly. However, Mr. Dumbledore had not returned her to the ground and she was at his mercy for the moment.

When the witch finally reached the couple on the dance floor, Minerva heard the woman ask him for a dance but his response confused Minerva. "I am afraid that Miss McGonagall has not informed me as to whether or not this is our last dance. Therefore, I must decline your invitation at the moment. But, thank you for asking." His response made the lady very mad but Minerva noticed a smile on Mr. Dumbledore's face as the other witch stomped away, so she smiled too.

"Why was the lady so mad at you? Did you do something that she didn't like?" Minerva was not sad that the witch had gone to join the others in the corner, but she did wish that they would stop staring. Obviously, their mothers had never told them how rude it was to stare. If her mother caught her doing such a thing, she would be reminded of that very point. Another one of those so-called 'social graces.'

"My dear, I want to thank you. You see, that young witch wanted to dance with me but I did not wish to dance with her. Now, I believe you had a few more questions about transfiguration and it would be impolite of me to walk away from you at the moment. Would you care to grace me with one more dance while I attempt to answer your questions?"

Feeling that this would be the best way to spend the remainder of her time at the party and to ensure that her mother and father would be pleased, Minerva agreed. As they waltzed across the floor, she noticed that her mother was smiling at her. Her spirits were raised because that meant that if she played her cards right, her mother would release her from the party after this dance.

As the music ended, Mr. Dumbledore escorted Minerva to her mother's side. "Mrs. McGonagall, May I compliment you on raising such a delightful young lady. And quite a graceful dancer, if I may say so." As her mother thanked the nice man for such praise, Minerva realized that she had forgotten something very important. As he turned to walk away, Minerva called after him.

"Mr. Dumbledore! Mr. Dumbledore!" She noticed him swiftly turn to face her and drop to his knees so that they could be at eye level with one another. She thought that was awfully nice, since most adults never think of such things. "I forgot to say 'thank you'. Mother says that a lady should always thank a gentleman after a dance." Leaning in close to his face, she whispered, "Please don't tell her I forgot."

Minerva noticed that he was on the verge of a smile and she gave him one of her own. "Miss McGonagall, I assure you that it will be our little secret. And, thank you very much for allowing me the honor of your company." Kissing the back of her hand once more, she giggled and ran off to join her mother in the hopes of being sent to her rooms to finish her book.

Her wishes were granted and within a few short minutes, Minerva was in her own room getting ready for bed, with the assistance of her mother. She always loved it when her mother brushed her hair before bed. It seemed to relax the young girl and made her feel like a little princess and tonight was even more special. But her mind was full of things and she needed answers. After a moment of sheer silence, Minerva felt courageous enough to ask her mother a question that had bothered her most of the night.

"Mother, why were those witches staring at Mr. Dumbledore and laughing at him? He said it was because they think he's funny and I suppose he is but they shouldn't laugh at him. It's not nice, is it?"

"Well, Minerva they were not exactly laughing at him. They were smiling at him and probably hoping that he would notice them and ask them to dance." Minerva did not understand why that would make him funny and she asked her mother for more of an explanation. "Let's see if I can make this simpler for you. Those witches were not married and Mr. Dumbledore is not married either. They were hoping that he would ask them to dance and that maybe one day they might fall in love."

A panicked voice escaped Minerva's throat. "Oh Mother! I am not married and I danced with him…twice! Does that mean that he will think I want to fall in love with him?" Minerva's eyes had now grown large and she clutched her book to her chest, hoping that her mother would know the answer.

"Dearest child. It's all right. I assure you that Mr. Dumbledore thought no such thing. He realizes that you are much too young for him and he is a perfect gentleman. You did him a favor tonight by dancing with him and your father and I appreciate that."

Feelings of relief caused Minerva to slump back into the large pillows and she began to chatter away again. "Did you know that he is able to turn himself into an owl? He said that I can do that one-day too but I don't want to be an owl. I am going to finish my book tonight and then try to dream of which animal I want to be. Can you or father turn into animals?"

"No, dear. I'm afraid neither your father nor I am able to do that. There aren't many witches or wizards who have enough talent to master such a skill. I tell you what…since you were so cooperative tonight and you behaved like the beautiful young lady we know you can be, how about you and I go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and buy you another book?"

Thinking that she had the best mother and father in the world, Minerva agreed and settled down to finish her book before drifting off to sleep and attempting to picture Mr. Dumbledore as a snowy white owl.

TBC...and reviews are welcomed and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

"Minerva, hurry up darling or we will be late." Minerva heard her mother's voice calling from downstairs and she huffed a bit as she closed the book she had been reading.

_Hogwarts: A History_ was fascinating and it made her long for the day when she would become a student. Two years seemed like such a long time, even though her parents insisted that it would be here before she knew it. Minerva jumped off her bed and sped downstairs with her book tucked carefully in her arms.

She came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs and began to walk more gracefully as she neared her mother. She wasn't supposed to run in the house and she had to be very careful not to be caught.

"There you are! What in the Wizarding world were you doing up there? Oh, never mind, I am sure it more than likely had to do with the book under your arm." Minerva's mother hustled her over to the stairs where their luggage was waiting. Once all of the bags had been shrunk and placed into their various pockets, Minerva and her mother were transported by portkey to the vacation house they would be staying at for the next few weeks.

The International Wizarding Conference was being held in the south of France this year and Minerva's parents had rented a small house on the beach as a temporary residence. The conference lasted for only a week and the additional time was going to be used as a well-deserved vacation. Her parent's would be attending the lectures during the day for the first week and Minerva would be watched by one of the house elves since she wasn't old enough to watch herself just yet. She didn't really mind since Moxy was one of her best friends and had watched over her as long as she could remember.

As she settled into her temporary bedroom, she was horrified by all the frilly pink lace that seemed to sprout out of the walls themselves. It was obvious that the owner of this house did not have very good taste at all. With a wrinkled nose, Minerva called her father.

"Dad!"

Her father came walking into her room a few moments later and upon seeing the room his face split into a grin. "Kitten, whatever is the problem? Are you not fond of the room decorated especially for you?"

Minerva watched as her father tried to keep a straight face. She was not in the mood for teasing. After all, he was not the one being forced to spend the next few weeks in a pink palace. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

Her approach seemed to work because he laughed heartily and started to wave his wand, changing the decorations into something more to her liking. She gave him a beautiful smile and a hug before getting back to her unpacking. She thought about the nickname her Dad had given her a couple of years earlier. He had first called her by that name when she had announced at breakfast that she wanted to become a cat when she was older. It was shortly after the party where Mr. Dumbledore had talked to her about becoming an animagus that she had decided that is what she would become. She didn't mind the nickname when no one was around but she would need to have a talk with him about using it in public. She hadn't minded before but she was getting too old for such frivolous names and she wanted to let him know before she was embarrassed in front of someone important.

Minerva's first few days were spent reading in her room or on the porch while her parents were away. She was having a great time doing exactly what she wanted to do and had even finished _Hogwarts: A History_ and had decided to start it again when her Mom and Dad announced a horrible decision.

"Really Minerva, going out will be good for you and I am sure you will enjoy the company of a girl your own age." Her father was looking very stern which was not a good sign at all. And when her mother spoke up, Minerva knew she was doomed.

"It was very nice of Mrs. Fontelle to offer to take you shopping in the wizarding village here and I should think you would be a bit grateful. Her daughter is very nice and I am positive that the two of you will get along wonderfully."

Minerva knew she was stuck spending the day with a woman and girl she didn't even know and would have to desert her books for Merlin only knew how many hours. With a sigh, she started to pick at her food and refused to look at either of her parents for the rest of dinner.

The morning came all too soon and she struggled trying to decide what to wear. It was very warm outside and her mother warned her not to wear any dark colors. She finally decided on a light blue summer robe, which had been purchased especially for this trip. Slipping on her shoes, she sat patiently while Moxy pulled her hair into a complex braid, which would stay neatly in place for the day. There was a knock at the front door and Moxy went to answer it while Minerva tried to stay focused on being nice to the lady she was about to meet.

Minerva took a deep breath as she left the room, glancing longingly one last time at her pile of books sitting on her dresser. She headed down the hallway, scuffling her feet a bit as she went. The sight that greeted her nearly made her turn around and run. Standing before her was the type of witch Minerva always hated to speak with at the dinner parties her parents would throw. And the daughter looked to be an exact replica. Both were dressed as if going to a party, rather than out shopping for a day and not a hair or ruffle was out of place. Both of them had fake smiles plastered on their faces as they greeted her. Before the day was out, Minerva was sure she would die of boredom from all the talk about hair, make-up and the latest gossip.

If Minerva had to visit one more clothing shop, she was going to scream. They had not stopped at one bookstore or any other shop of interest for that matter the whole morning. Lana, the daughter, wanted nothing to do with Minerva and continually ignored her presence. The mother, Mrs. Fontelle, was nice enough but she was not at all interested in the same things as Minerva and her family. She was grateful that it was finally lunchtime and she would get a brief respite from having to comment on the hundreds of outfits that were supposed to be popular this season.

They settled down at a small café and while Minerva ordered a sandwich and butterbeer, her companions ordered a light salad with sparkling water. As Minerva ate in silence, attempting to ignore the pointed glances she was getting, she noticed a rather interesting looking shop across the way.

Suddenly she decided she had put up with enough for one day. "Mrs. Fontelle, would you mind if I headed across the street after we finish with lunch? There is a shop I would like to look in."

A thoughtful frown covered Mrs. Fontelle's face as she contemplated the request. Deciding it would do no harm she gave her permission and told Minerva to meet her back at the café in one hour's time. Minerva needed no further encouragement and practically ran to the shop with the menagerie of magical devices sitting in the window.

She stepped inside and a bell at the door chimed. No one came up front to check on her so she headed into the store. It was much larger than she had first thought from looking at it from the outside. All sorts of magical objects were cluttering the shelves and whirling, buzzing and clicking noises filled the air in a sort of symphony of sound. Minerva came upon a case of old pocket watches and took one out to study. The outside was a bit plain but inside was a whole universe, literally, and she was awed to think that anyone could tell the time with such an object.

"What an interesting find. Simply fascinating! Do you mind if I take a look at it?" A distantly familiar voice broke into her head and distracted her from her study. Turning around, she was surprised to see Mr. Dumbledore standing there with a smile on his face. She doubted he would recognize her and handed him the item he had inquired about.

"Miss McGonagall, what a pleasant surprise. I don't know if you remember me but we shared a dance a couple of years ago at a party of your parents." A twinkle entered his eyes as he greeted her formally.

Minerva suddenly felt shy at having been remembered. He was not quite as tall as she recalled but he still had the auburn colored hair, which she had remarked on all those years ago. A blush crept into her cheeks as he took her hand and greeted her as if she were a lady. "I remember you, Mr. Dumbledore. You become a snowy owl for your animagus form. Ever since then, I have worked very hard at learning everything I can in order to become an animagus myself."

Minerva scolded herself when she saw the laughter in his eyes. She had said too much and he probably didn't care whether or not she was going to become an animagus in the first place. She could feel her cheeks as they warmed with a blush and tapped her foot in frustration.

"Well my dear, I am glad that I inspired you to study the subject further. If you are not too busy, would you care to join me across the street for an ice cream before I head back to the conference. I am afraid I must present a rather boring speech which may cause everyone there to fall asleep."

Minerva giggled before answering. She had forgotten how funny he could be. "I would love an ice cream."

As they headed back to the café she had left just minutes earlier, Minerva wondered what had made her say she would love an ice cream. She didn't care for sweets at all and particularly disliked ice cream, as it was so cold. However, on this warm day it might not be so bad and she decided that his company would be worth the effort.

At the counter, she chose plain vanilla, although Mr. Dumbledore encouraged her to be more adventurous. Mr. Dumbledore chose chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and a candy topping with whipped cream. All in all the thought of eating his large serving made Minerva sick to her stomach.

They went outside and took a seat at one of the last two empty tables and Minerva found herself getting more and more nervous in his presence. She started to fidget and had to mentally make herself calm down. They ate in silence for a few moments and then Mr. Dumbledore asked her a question that made Minerva forget all about being nervous.

"Are you looking forward to starting Hogwarts in a couple years?"

Minerva didn't hesitate with her answer. "Oh, I can't wait to start Hogwarts. I just finished reading _Hogwarts: A History_ and have started the first chapter again. I am trying to learn everything I can before I go. I have asked my parents all sorts of questions. Did you enjoy going to Hogwarts Mr. Dumbledore?"

Minerva's eyes sparkled as she talked about her favorite subject and she waited patiently for Mr. Dumbledore to give her an answer. "My school years at Hogwarts were some of my best. I made many friends and had a great time. In fact, I enjoyed it so much that when I was offered a teaching position last year, I accepted. I am now the transfiguration professor so I will see you there in the near future."

Minerva began to contemplate Mr. Dumbledore as her teacher at Hogwarts but before she could tell him that she was very happy he had accepted the position, they were interrupted by her two companions for the day.

"Minerva, you shouldn't be bothering Mr. Dumbledore." Mrs. Fontelle strode up to the table and gave Minerva a critical look. "I am so sorry if she was bothering you. She said that she saw a shop she wished to visit across the way and I suppose I should not have left her to her own devices. Please forgive me."

Minerva had never been more furious. She had never been dismissed in such a manner before and was about to interrupt with some comments of her own but Mr. Dumbledore beat her to it.

"Ma'am, please, if anyone should be in trouble it is me." He took her proffered hand. "I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you Mrs…"

"Oh, Mrs. Fontelle." Minerva rolled her eyes as the woman began to blush and stutter. "My husband works for the ministry."

"Oh yes, I don't believe I have ever met anyone of his caliber before." Mr. Dumbledore gave the odious woman a smile and when Mrs. Fontelle looked at her daughter, he winked at Minerva. "As I was saying, it is my fault entirely that Miss McGonagall was visiting with me. I saw her in the shop and asked her to join me for an ice cream. We are previous acquaintances."

Mrs. Fontelle seemed at a loss for words and Mr. Dumbledore continued. "Now, I am sorry to have to make my exit so soon but I have a speech to present shortly." Mr. Dumbledore turned to Minerva and gave her a smile. "Have a wonderful visit and I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts in a couple years."

With his final statement, he apparated away and Minerva was left with Mrs. Fontelle and her daughter for the rest of the day.

Finally back at the vacation house, Minerva made her way upstairs and flopped onto her bed. She thought back over the day and how Mr. Dumbledore had spent some of his afternoon with her. A broad smile crept over her features when she remembered the looks on the faces of Mrs. Fontelle and her daughter upon hearing that he had asked her to join him. In some small way it made her feel important to him and somewhat vindicated since the snobbish woman had scolded her.

However, Minerva did not wish to think on her companions. She wanted to think on Mr. Dumbledore because she found him utterly fascinating. The more she learned about him, the more she wanted to know. And he was different from most adults. He actually seemed to treat her as a young lady instead of a child and that made all the difference. Not to mention the fact that he was handsome and extremely intelligent.

Picking up the book she had been reading, Minerva tried to digest the words on the page but she found herself thinking more and more about Hogwarts, in particular the transfiguration classes she would be allowed to take under the supervision of Mr. Dumbledore. She mused that he must be a wonderful professor and thoughts of him teaching her to become an animagus filled her head until she fell asleep.

The final day of the wizarding conference had arrived and Minerva couldn't have been more pleased. That meant she would be able to spend the rest of her time in France with her mother and father but first she had to get through this evening. Since her parents were both highly respected in the wizarding world, they were expected to attend the ball being held tonight. Minerva's mother thought it would be a treat for Minerva if she were to attend the party being held for the children of those in attendance while they put in an appearance at the grand ball. She had tried to make her mother and father understand that it would feel as if she were being watched in a daycare but they were adamant she attend. Not wanting to further upset her parents, she decided that she would just have to go and make the best of it. If she was sneaky enough, she could bring along her book and occupy her time reading until it was over.

Minerva had been correct in her assumption of the children's party. There were older witches and wizards who had offered their services in overseeing the smaller children while their parents mingled in a separate part of the convention hall. She had been pleased that neither her mother nor her father had seen the book tucked safely under her arm. Now all she needed to do was find a quiet corner and wait patiently for her parents to return.

The smaller children in the room made so much noise, Minerva found it increasingly harder to concentrate. She longed to be back in her own rooms reading but that was not an option at the moment. Instead, she decided to sneak outside to the beach and read by moonlight. When a couple of the younger children began to argue over some muggle toy, Minerva seized the opportunity to slip outside and breathe in the fresh air.

Some of Minerva's best memories had been made at the beach while she and her parents had been on vacation and therefore she always held a special place in her heart for the ocean. Standing at the water's edge, Minerva watched the waves crash on the shore and took special notice of how the full moon cast its' light upon the scene. No longer interested in reading, she slipped off her shoes and sat quietly on the beach watching the tide and listening to the strains of various pieces of music coming from the large ballroom decorated for the adults. Occasionally she could hear the high-pitched laughter of a witch or wizard and she wondered if all adult parties were loud and boring.

As she sat quietly on the shore and listened to the noise from inside, she found herself humming the tunes being played at the ball. When the band began to play her favorite piece of music, Minerva stood up and began to dance slowly to the tune as she imagined a handsome man with her. She giggled when she realized that the man she pictured looked a great deal like Mr. Dumbledore and that caused her to blush slightly. Still, she moved gracefully around the shore until someone nearby coughed and startled her.

"Miss McGonagall, I did not mean to surprise you with my presence. I do apologize." Raising a hand to her chest, she tried to catch her breath and think of something to say in return. When she failed, he spoke again.

"You see, I find myself bored with these types of social gatherings and so often people wish to occupy my time with small talk. It just became too much and I felt the need to break away for a moment of peace. And then I found you here. Why aren't you inside enjoying yourself?"

Once she found her voice, Minerva realized she was slightly embarrassed at having to tell him the truth. "Mr. Dumbledore, I'm not supposed to be out here. I am supposed to be at the children's gathering but I could not stand it any longer. Everyone there was so much younger than myself and I, too, slipped away for some air. I hope you won't tell my parents. They would be most displeased if they knew I was out all alone."

"Well, Miss McGonagall I assure you that I will not mention this to anyone. It will be our little secret, although I cannot imagine why your parents would not allow you to attend our party. You may not be old enough to enjoy all of it, but in some ways it would be better than spending an evening with the younger ones. Alas, it was not my decision so I really should not interfere." Offering her one of his biggest smiles, Minerva found herself staring back into his twinkling eyes and feeling a warming sensation in her cheeks.

"Thank you for such a nice compliment, Mr. Dumbledore. I suppose I should be heading back to the other party and you will probably be missed at your party. I'm sure there are dozens of witches who are just dying to dance with you." As soon as she uttered those words, she mentally kicked herself. She did not want him to know that she had been picturing him while dancing and she hoped that he was not offended. Casting her eyes down towards her bare feet, she felt flushed and certainly not willing to meet his crystal blue gaze. Turning to leave before she could further humiliate either of them, she felt a warm hand grasp her own.

"Miss McGonagall, I was hoping a young lady with pretty green eyes would honor me with a dance before she returns to her own ball." Instinctively she looked around for someone on the beach before the reality of the situation hit her. They were the only ones on the shore and he had meant her! "Of course, if you would rather return, I shall understand." Offering him her hand, Minerva felt a rush of excitement flow through her as they began to move to the music floating on the air from the ballroom.

As they moved in perfect time to the music, Minerva smiled up at him and when he returned her smile she looked away shyly. Thoughts of their first dance rushed into her mind and she desperately tried to control the nervous feelings stirring in her stomach. She had never felt this way before but it wasn't an entirely bad feeling. All too soon for her, their dance ended and he stepped slightly away from her, without releasing her hand.

"Miss McGonagall I wish to thank you for another lovely dance. You are growing up so fast and soon you may very well have to slip outside to get away from all of the potential suitors at a ball just like this one. Moonlit dances with old men such as myself will be long forgotten and…"

"Mr. Dumbledore I could never forget you! And I don't think of you as old. I think you are one of the most interesting people I've ever met and it is I who should thank you for the dance. You have made my evening eventful and I appreciate that."

The twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore met the emerald green ones of Minerva McGonagall and each smiled. "Well Miss McGonagall, I suggest we both get back to our respective parties. I will wait here until you are safely inside before making my way back to the boredom of my own affair. And again, thank you for the dance. I look forward to seeing you in my classes at Hogwarts. Until then, study hard and play even harder." Slowly bending forward, he brushed his lips softly against her knuckles in a gentlemanly manner and released her hand. Taking her sweet time, she made her way back to the doorway leading inside but before entering she turned to see if he was still watching. Noticing that his eyes were still trained on her, she waved one last goodbye before disappearing into the building.

Later that night, as she lay in her bed, Minerva replayed the dance with Mr. Dumbledore in her mind. For some reason, she couldn't think of anything except his eyes and how he smelled of lemon drops and chocolate. She had never been fond of such sweets but now it seemed that she could not get enough of that particular scent. When she remembered the way he had danced with her and then gently kissed her hand, she found herself feeling nervous and happy all at the same time. She wasn't sure why she felt that way but she did know one thing. She was most assuredly looking forward to starting Hogwarts and seeing more of the great Albus Dumbledore.

**A/N:** Wow! This story has received a fantastic response from you and we're thrilled. We have several more chapters to post, all of them written, so we hope you'll stay with us to the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Minerva McGonagall!"

Her mother and father had told her all about the sorting ceremony so she was more prepared than most first-years. Even knowing what would happen, she was still a bit nervous at the prospect of a wizard's hat being able to see into her thoughts, but she was never one to argue with hundreds of years of tradition.

Making her way to the stool, she took a deep breath and waited as the Deputy Headmaster placed the tattered garment on her head. Her gaze caught Mr. Dumbledore's whose twinkling eyes were watching her from the head table. She had searched him out when she had first entered the room knowing he would be teaching her. She had greatly anticipated seeing him again and felt her cheeks warm with his gaze steadily watching her. Her thoughts were snapped back to the here and now by a voice inside her head.

_Well, well, well. I see that I have a McGonagall in my presence. I remember sorting your parents. Let's see…Harold was in Gryffindor and Athena was in Ravenclaw. Both noble houses and worthy of honor. Now we must choose the correct house for you. If you are ready, I will proceed. _Minerva shifted a bit in the seat as the wise magical object continued.

_I see you have a desire for learning, oh yes. You have read many, many books, most of which were above the recommended reading level for those entering Hogwarts. Very impressive for such a young age. And what's this I see…a sharp wit to add to that. I sense that you would be able to hold your ground in any situation, given your vast command of the language. You would make an excellent addition to Ravenclaw and your mother would be so pleased. But there is more to life than a sharp wit and a love of knowledge._

_Here in your mind, I can see that you are one of the bravest at heart, regardless of your age and experiences in life. You possess an inner strength and a desire to right the wrongs of the world. Those qualities combined would earn you an honored position in Gryffindor. You have never been afraid to speak your mind and the thought of danger does not frighten you as it does most children. You have made your father proud. But back to your house…such a difficult decision. Let me ponder a moment longer._

The seconds slowly marched by and Minerva could do nothing but wait. She could feel the eyes of every single person on her and it made her uncomfortable to be the center of attention. The quiet humming from the hat did nothing to calm her nerves and the butterflies in her stomach were going mad. After what seemed an eternity, the hat asked a question of her that others might have to think about but she did not hesitate in her answer.

_Tell me, Miss McGonagall, which would give you more pleasure: having an adventure in life or reading about the adventures of others in a book? _Silently, she answered the Sorting Hat without any reservations.

"I would rather have my own adventures and then when I am older, I might write them down for others to read. Does that answer your question?"

_Indeed, indeed. I believe you will be a perfect fit in the house of _"Gryffindor!"

Minerva sat motionless, unsure if the hat had told the entire school of its' decision or simply her. Upon realizing that a group of students at one of the long tables had started clapping, she jumped from the stool and made her way to join her classmates. It wasn't until later in the evening that she discovered that her Head of House was none other than Mr. Dumbledore, or Professor Dumbledore, as she would now call him.

Since she had always been a morning person, Minerva rose with the sun. Part of her was nervous about her first day of classes but the other part was excited about learning so many new things. As she hurriedly made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, she was so preoccupied that she failed to notice the tall, auburn haired man rounding the corner until it was too late.

Crashing into her Head of House, Minerva's cheeks flushed as she quickly offered an apology and an explanation. "Professor Dumbledore! I am so very sorry. I was in a rush to get to breakfast and I was attempting to memorize my schedule of classes for today. I wasn't looking where I was going and…"

Holding up a hand to silence the flustered girl, Minerva noticed a curling of his mouth into a smile. She did not expect him to yell at her, as she felt some of the other professors might have done, but she didn't anticipate him making a joke from it either.

"Miss McGonagall, it was an accident and I wish all of our students were as eager to jump into their studies. I am sure you will have a wonderful year and I look forward to seeing you in class later this morning. I trust you will also embrace your extracurricular activities with the same enthusiasm as you do your classes. Now, would you care to walk with me to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

Surveying him momentarily, she had a hard time finding her voice. All sorts of feelings were running through her mind and her knees seemed to have gone weak. She had been excited, nervous, flustered, and embarrassed all at the same time and she was sure that he would notice the pink hue in her cheeks. Taking a deep steadying breath she relaxed her face and produced a broad smile. After testing her voice slightly, she agreed to accompany him to breakfast and the two made their way to the Great Hall.

The morning classes were very boring for the intelligent witch and she feared that this year would not be challenging enough to hold her interests. That was, of course, until she went to her first transfiguration class with Professor Dumbledore. He started class by going around the room and changing various inanimate objects into other things, some moveable, some motionless. After their curiosities were peaked, he began to explain the rudimentary skills necessary in performing such feats of magic.

Minerva was captivated and her thoughts drifted back to the first time she had encountered the man before her. She remembered him telling her about being able to turn himself into an owl and it was at that moment, that she decided this would be her favorite class. That was, of course, before she tried to do her first transfiguration: a button to a sherbert lemon. It took three tries before she was completely successful and that did not amuse her at all. She was a perfectionist and it frustrated her with the amount of time it took. When Professor Dumbledore praised her for her efforts, she slightly scoffed at his words. She failed to see how he could be impressed with her failed attempts when it took him no time at all to do so much more.

"Miss McGonagall. You should be very proud of yourself. This is your first class and you have already managed to do what others in your year cannot. If you will notice, many of your classmates are still struggling to transfigure their buttons. Just because something appears easy, does not make it so."

She was unsure if she should feel ashamed at being admonished or pleased with his compliment. She decided to take his words to heart and by the end of the year she would be his star pupil.

Over the next couple of months, Minerva made tremendous marks in all of her classes but there was one in particular in which she excelled. She seemed to be remarkably talented in her transfiguration studies. After that first taxing day, things seemed to come much easier to her. And she found that she was the recipient of praise and points on a weekly basis from her favorite professor.

Professor Dumbledore being pleased with her progress made her very happy. She found that a simple comment on how smoothly her quill turned into a sock could brighten her day. In addition to his praise during class, she had also received compliments from some of her other teachers on her abilities and gifts in the art of transfiguration. Minerva suspected that she had been the topic of conversation in the staff lounge on more than one occasion.

In her efforts to make her parents proud and to continue making wonderful grades, Minerva spent many hours in the library. If she wasn't studying for a quiz or doing her homework, she was seeking out books on various subjects to read for pleasure or helping her fellow classmates with their homework. When she did choose to read, they were typically texts suited for those older than her and their main focus was on the art of becoming an animagus. Since her first conversation with the man known as "Mr. Dumbledore," she had been fascinated by the possibility of harnessing such power and skill and it would be necessary to learn more in order to achieve her goal. The only time she took a break from her studies was during the quidditch matches. She enjoyed sitting with her friends in the stands and cheering for the Lions and nothing compared to the victory parties thrown afterwards. The years seemed to pass quickly and the longer Minerva attended Hogwarts, the more it felt like her home.

It was nearly Christmas during Minerva's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and everyone was excited about the upcoming holidays. The students were becoming harder to control in classes as everyone found themselves daydreaming about the time off and the Yule Ball which would take place that weekend. Minerva's fellow classmates were the most enthusiastic students as it was their first time to be able to attend the dance, at least without a date from a later year.

However Minerva had not planned to attend, as she had always hated these types of social gatherings. Her mother and father had encouraged her to at least put in an appearance and even told her stories about attending the festive ball in their days. However, she had no desire to waste an entire evening standing around watching others dance and mingle. Instead, she thought she would enjoy the peace and quiet of the common room for a change. But her plans had changed suddenly with a chance meeting in the hallway.

"Xiomara Hooch, I will not tell you again. I do not intend to go to the party. I would much rather spend my time reading or studying. Besides, I don't even have a date and I am not going to sit around waiting for someone to ask me to dance." Just as her friend was about to offer a thousand reasons why Minerva should attend, she turned to walk away and bumped into Professor Dumbledore. Looking flustered and slightly angered, she attempted to greet him with a smile but he looked as though he was saddened.

"Miss McGonagall. What is this I hear about you not attending the Yule Ball?" Repeating her plans to her head of house, she waited for him to commend her on her wise use of time. Instead, he caught her completely by surprise. "I am sorry to hear that you will not be attending this year. I had hoped to see you there." Minerva noticed a twinkle in his eyes that she had seen before. She remembered seeing it the first time they had danced together at her parent's home and again when they met in France, but this time something seemed different about it.

"Professor, I do not have a date for the dance and I would feel completely out of place. All of my friends are taking mates and I do not wish to stand around all evening wishing to participate. It would be absolutely no fun at all. I am sure you remember how boring dances can be. I seem to recall a conversation we had in France about the overall distaste for these types of things."

"Ah, I have not forgotten that evening. As a matter of fact, that was the best dance I had all night. Alas, if you do not attend, I am afraid there will be several people disappointed by your absence. I would consider it a favor if you would reconsider. And I would not worry about having to stand idly by watching others have all of the fun. I am sure you will be flooded with dance offers. Trust me, Miss McGonagall."

Minerva watched him walk away slowly as his words kept ringing in her ears. Xiomara, who wanted to know all about meeting their professor in France and how they had become so personally acquainted, snapped her back to reality by dozens of questions. Minerva tried to briefly explain the situation but her friend had a strange look in her eyes.

"Mervie, I think you had better make an appearance at the dance! I have a feeling that this could get very interesting. After all, I bet it isn't everyday the head of Gryffindor House personally requests a student to attend the ball. And we have always remarked on his good looks and personality."

Later that evening, as she tried to sleep, Minerva couldn't help but think back to their discussion in the hallway. It had been as if he were asking her to attend the ball just for him. That thought made the butterflies in Minerva's stomach begin to flutter about and she found herself reliving the dance they shared on a moonlit beach in France. At the time, it was perfectly innocent and he had treated her as a young lady and had done nothing out of line. However, she had grown into a mature young adult and the thought of dancing with him again caused her head to swim with ideas. It was then that she decided to go to the bash, just to see what might happen.

The Saturday of the Yule Ball arrived and everyone had dressed in their best robes and made extra efforts to look their finest. Even Minerva chose a stunning set of emerald green robes that matched her eyes and allowed Hooch to arrange her hair into an elegant braid. In looking at the mirror, Minerva could not believe that she was actually going to this stupid gathering but if it meant seeing Professor Dumbledore smile at her, then it was what she had to do.

She had taken her time in making her way down the corridors. Her friends had all gone with their dates and Minerva did not want to be a third wheel. Instead, she chose to meet them at a designated time near the punch bowl. As she entered the Great Hall, Minerva did not notice the young males who took second glances at her lovely features. Instead, she scanned the room for any sign of Professor Dumbledore. When she did not immediately see him, she made her way to the corner of the room and waited for her friends to find her.

Two dances later, Minerva still had not spied her companions or her transfiguration professor. No longer willing to waste her precious time, she headed for the door but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"I do hope you were not planning to disappear just yet. I noticed that you have not even shared one dance this evening and it would be a pity to take your leave without gracing the dance floor."

Minerva felt her face flush and all coherent thoughts float from her mind. She did not know what to say, only that she wanted to stare into his eyes forever. Searching for words, she told him that she had put in her appearance and now wished to retreat to the common room to read a book.

"Ah yes. Well, I was hoping a young lady with pretty green eyes would honor me with a dance this evening. Do you think that is possible?" Extending his hand, she immediately took it and before long, she found herself being whirled about the Great Hall.

Minerva could not remember a time when she had felt so many conflicting emotions all at once. She was flattered that her teacher had wanted to share a dance, embarrassed that her classmates would see them, worried at what they might say or think, but most of all she felt magnificent. As he gracefully guided them through the motions, she inhaled deeply and sighed when she realized that he still smelled of lemon drops and chocolate. When her eyes met his, the entire room faded away and in Minerva's mind, they were the only two people in the world. As the dance ended, she hated to leave his side. He made her feel so wonderful and so grown-up. Before escorting her from the dance floor, he bowed to her in a gentlemanly fashion, thanked her for the dance and placed a chaste kiss upon her delicate hand.

Hours later, in her own warm bed, Minerva brought her hand to her lips and lightly brushed it against her own mouth. She got a warm feeling inside her when she remembered the way he had danced with her and when he had kissed her hand, she melted. Now more than ever, she wanted to become an animagus, especially if that meant spending more time with him. Drifting off to sleep, she pictured his face in her mind and she slipped off to dream of the man who made her feel so alive and beautiful.

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. And to answer a few questions…there won't be any of the Trio in this story (sorry to disappoint those of you who were asking for that). The first chapter, we anticipated Minerva being around 4-5 years old and the rest of the timeline should be in keeping with their ages in the books.

**A/N2**: Unrelated to our story, we wanted to encourage each of you to check out the new role-playing board that was created by Clayre aka Quill of Minerva at http/ the finest school.proboards76. com/index.cgi We are having loads of fun and are looking for more students. (Make sure to delete any spaces in the site address when typing it into your browser window).

Come by, take a look around and say hello! We hope you will decide to stay, creating your own character and being sorted into your house.

Ang (Albus Dumbledore) & Lisa (Severus Snape)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Minerva McGonagall woke for the morning as the sun was just beginning to rise over the trees. She slid out of bed and wrapped herself in her favorite silk robe. Crossing to the window, she sat upon the ledge and looked out over the landscape, which had been her home for the past seven years. Today she would graduate from Hogwarts and start a new part of her life. However, even with her exams completed and her future looking so very promising, her heart ached.

There were many things which she could blame for her pain. She would miss the school and all that it had come to mean to her. Her years there were more than she had ever hoped or dreamed they would be. She would miss her friends. She realized that once they left this place, their friendships would never be the same. It would be hard to retain the same closeness when you lived so far apart and were pursuing different dreams. And lastly, with the war against Grindelwald reaching new levels, she knew it was a dangerous time. So many lives had been lost and she and her friends were about to be thrust into the thick of it with little to no knowledge of all that had been happening.

The students were for the most part shielded from the atrocities of what went on in the outside world. A decision she had fought against during her tenure as Head Girl. However, the Board of Governors and Headmaster had been adamant that war had no place in a school. So now the graduating class would find themselves entering a world which was very different from the one they imagined and she could only hope that they would all survive it.

And even though those reasons alone could easily account for her melancholy mood, Minerva knew that what was truly at the heart of her sadness was the fact that Professor Dumbledore was absent from the school.

In the last couple of years, Professor Dumbledore had been taking leave from his duties more and more often. Minerva knew it was due to the war and that he was a leader in the movement against Grindelwald. However, she had always pictured him standing at the front of the Great Hall while she received her diploma, his blue eyes twinkling with pride. She admitted to herself that it was very selfish to want him here just for her when the war was more important. But she could not help the feelings in her heart. She was in love, or as Xia put it, in full crush mode, for her professor and even though she would never acknowledge it to anyone, save her best friend, she felt like she had been left standing at the altar. Or at the very least, as if her date for the Yule Ball had stood her up.

The young witch was snapped from her thoughts by the banging of the large oak door that permitted entrance into her room. Instantly, she was greeted by the constant chattering of her best friend.

"You will never believe what I just found out from Eddie!" Xia bounced onto Minerva's bed giving her a joyful smile.

Trying to hide her solemn mood from the insightful witch, Minerva forced a smile of her own. "And what gossip could Eddie possibly have heard? Are you sure he didn't make it up?"

"Very funny Minerva. He may not be the most reliable source but he heard this from his sixth year Ravenclaw girlfriend, you remember Mary from the last Hogsmeade weekend. Well she is very reliable. In fact lots of my information has come by way of her of late."

Exasperated beyond words at the interruption, especially one that Minerva had already deemed as completely without merit, she interrupted Xia before she could get any more off track. "The rumor Xia? I do have to get ready soon."

"Sorry Min." Xia gave her a curious look but continued without further prompting. "Eddie heard from Mary who heard from Penny who was with her boyfriend at the time, hidden in an alcove I might add, that Professor Dumbledore returned to the school just this morning."

Xia smiled to herself happily at the announcement of the news while Minerva tried to control her now racing pulse. Her heart had started pounding at the mention of her professor's name. Dare she believe it to be true? Rumors were very common at Hogwarts with most of them being exaggerated versions of the truth or complete and outright lies.

"Well don't you have anything to say?"

Minerva gulped and tried to clear her head of all the emotions swirling around. "What if it isn't true?"

Xia got up and came to sit beside Minerva on the ledge. She felt her best friends arms wrap around her. "Of course it is true Min. Professor Dumbledore would never miss your graduation. You are his prized student and I think…well, you know what I think."

Minerva felt her heart warm at the witch's words. She knew Xia believed Professor Dumbledore thought of her as more than just a student. A completely unjustified view and one Minerva thought Xia maintained just to give her hope. And she loved her for it.

After several spirited moments more of random gossip, Xia remembered something she had promised the flying instructor that she would do before graduation. Running off to take care of the task, she told Minerva that she'd meet her later for breakfast in the Great Hall. As the door closed a little too loudly, Minerva started to genuinely smile for the first time that day. Suddenly, with the spark of hope given to her by her best friend, her graduation didn't seem so bad after all.

After hurrying through her morning routine and checking one last time to make sure every single hair was in place and that she looked her utmost best, Minerva dashed down the stairs as if Gryffindor Tower was on fire. Xiomara was just returning to the castle as Minerva flew down the last flight of stairs and practically bumped right into her best friend. Luckily, Xiomara saw Minerva's focus was not on those around her but on the doors leading to the Great Hall so she easily sidestepped any collision which might have been rather embarrassing for both of them.

"Settle down, Min. He came back just for you so I doubt he's going anywhere soon," Xia teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm merely in a hurry to get to breakfast. I'm starving and today is a big day. I don't have time to dawdle." Minerva knew better than to try and fool the one person besides Albus Dumbledore who knew her better but she had to try. Feeling particularly brave, she dared to look her hawk-eyed friend squarely in the eyes and without another word being shared between them, they both burst into laughter.

Locking arms together, they walked to the entrance to the Great Hall, each lost deep in thought. They stood there for a solid moment, trying to memorize the way the hall looked, the smell of the food, even the mindless chatter of hundreds of their classmates. But for Minerva there was really only one thing she wanted to remember perfectly. She glanced up at the Head Table. There he sat and her heart jumped into her throat.

"I told you he was back. My sources never lie," Xia chided as she ushered Minerva towards the table. As only her best friend would think to do, Xiomara made sure Minerva had an unobstructed view of the Head Table, and in particular, one Albus Dumbledore. "Consider it my gift to you this morning," she winked, watching Minerva's eyes dart back and forth from the food on the table to her professor so close but so far away.

The morning activities for the graduates occupied most of Minerva's time. She had hoped to steal a few moments for herself and perhaps seek out her professor but there simply wasn't time. Her heart felt lighter than it had in weeks, just seeing him and knowing that he was alive and well but she longed for just one more quiet moment, one more softly spoken word. She would just have to make sure she saw him before the train departed, taking her away for the last time when it left.

The graduation ceremony itself was something to rival any fancy political gathering, in Minerva's mind. The Great Hall had been decorated to perfection and with the tables removed it seemed much larger than usual, even larger than the nights when they held special balls or other social events.

A tremendous burst of trumpets sounded from somewhere out of the blue, causing Minerva to jump in her seat. Her heart began to race wildly, thinking that this was it. The moment she had worked so hard towards for seven years was finally here and within the hour, she would be a graduate of Hogwarts, not a student any longer. Two by two the faculty and staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry filed past the graduates. But for Minerva, there was only one man that interested her.

Albus Dumbledore marched alongside Headmaster Dippet, leading the procession of distinguished teachers. Silver celestial bodies moved brilliantly across the lapis blue fabric of his robes, which contrasted beautifully with his auburn hair. Her heart beat slightly faster as she imagined how his eyes would reflect the blue of his robes. She could easily lose her soul in those eyes and never once regret it for a second. Just then, as he neared her, Albus turned his head, locking eyes with her for a brief instance. He smiled, showing just the hint of his pearly white teeth and if she had blinked she might have missed the surreptitious wink he sent in her direction.

Minerva's cheeks burned warmly and she felt her lips curling into a smile as he passed. From that moment on, her eyes were locked on him; never once wavering for fear she might miss another furtive glance directed at her. She was so caught up in her mission to memorize every single line on his face that she almost missed her name being called to receive several awards for her achievements. A quick nudge by her best friend was the only thing that saved her from total embarrassment.

When Minerva stepped up onto the raised dais towards the podium in the shape of a magnificent bird in flight, she discovered how overwhelming it felt to stand behind the amazing creation. No matter how many times she had seen the platform used in the various ceremonies at Hogwarts she always likened the bird to Albus' familiar, Fawkes. On several occasions, she tried to picture what Albus would look like standing behind the podium as Headmaster. No doubt he would make a striking figure, easy on the eyes and the soft timbre to accompany it.

A familiar hand touched her shoulder and she needed no one to tell her to whom the hand belonged. She could feel the warmth of his strong hand seeping through her robes, causing her to shiver with delight. No matter how many times she managed to brush past him or have him pat her on the back in a friendly manner, it never ceased to amaze her as to how quickly her heart would change beat, her breath would accelerate and her insides would turn to jelly. Tilting her head slightly backwards, she stared right into his blue eyes and confirmed her earlier thoughts. Those robes did wonders for bringing out the blue in those twinkling eyes that were always so mesmerizing.

The remainder of the ceremony passed much in a blur as one by one Minerva and her classmates accepted their graduation scrolls. When it was her turn, she walked confidently towards Albus Dumbledore and as he handed her the scroll, his fingertips and hers touched briefly, sending jolts of excitement through her. She beamed with pride as he whispered a sincere _Congratulations my dear_ so that only she could hear.

As was customary at Hogwarts, a festive dance followed the graduation service and for once in her life, Minerva was looking forward to it. She had daydreamed for weeks about this part of the day, assuming of course that her professor had returned by graduation day. Before things had looked bleak for his return she had practiced what to say in front of her mirror and even once or twice with Xiomara. And he hadn't let her down. He had returned, just like her best friend assured her he would, and he had even seen to it that he was the one who presented her with her special awards. Now, all she had to do was find the courage to ask him to dance with her, possibly for the last time.

The ball was in full swing and Minerva scanned the crowd desperately for her professor. She had already turned down three offers from her classmates to take a spin on the floor, wanting to reserve her first and last dance for him. Not wanting to seem desperate or impatient, she quickly decided against asking the other teachers if they had seen him and resigned herself to playing the waiting game, something she was never very good at to begin with.

With each passing minute and another dance gone by, Minerva was about to give up hope. She had come to the conclusion that her professor had skipped the graduation party, no doubt to attend to matters of war and for that she couldn't be angry. With her hopes dashed and a sullen look on her face, Minerva sank into a chair in the corner of the room, envious of all the young couples who seemed to be enjoying the dance. It seemed that she had missed her one opportunity to share a twirl around the floor with the man who dominated much of her thoughts.

"You're not planning to spend all evening hidden away in the shadows are you Minerva? That would be such a pity and a waste of a lovely gown." That silky voice radiated in her ears and down her spine until her very toes tingled. It was soft and so very alluring, like a moth to a flame. Before she had a chance to speak, his soft hand landed on her shoulder, turning her to face him and his brilliant smile. "I was hoping a young lady with pretty green eyes would honor me with a dance. After all, this may be the last time I see you for quite some time and I'd hate to miss the opportunity to dance with you, my dear."

Minerva's heart leapt into her throat as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He bowed lowly to her and in turn she gave a polite curtsey, just as she had been taught to do ages ago by her mother. Their eyes locked and Minerva was certain she didn't blink even once for fear of missing something in those amazing blue eyes. His hand rested gently upon her waist while he clasped her other hand easily. The music started up again and she was more than thrilled when the band began a slow tune.

The lights overhead dimmed just a little when the music began, no doubt trying to set the mood for the young couples that would be parting in a few short hours. Emboldened by her new status as a former student of his, Minerva took a step closer to Albus and his hand slid further around her waist, resting in the center of her back.

"Do you remember the first dance we ever shared, Minerva?" he asked softly. Minerva had suddenly lost her voice and all she could do was give a subtle nod of reassurance. "It seems like ages ago and then again it seems like only yesterday."

"I remember every dance we've ever shared, Professor. They are among my favorite memories," she said before her mind could tell her not to reveal all her womanly secrets.

"I'm sure you'll soon replace those memories with happier ones once you go out into the world and make a name and a home for yourself." She thought she detected a hint of sadness in his voice for a brief moment but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

"I was worried about you while you were away. I was afraid you'd been hurt and…"

"Afraid I'd miss your graduation too." Again she nodded her head, slightly embarrassed to be admitting something so petty when he had more important things to be worrying about. "Ah, I wouldn't have missed this day for the world, Minerva. Wild hippogriffs couldn't have kept me from seeing you walk across that stage and taking top honors as well. I'm extremely proud of you."

"Thank you. It meant a lot to me to have you give me those awards. You've taught me so much and helped me in so many ways," she said her eyes beginning to fill with tears at the thought of leaving him.

"I'd do anything for you Minerva. You're very special to me and if there's ever anything I can do to help you in life, all you need do is ask. My doors will always be open to you and I do hope we meet again."

It was as if he timed his words to fit perfectly with the ending of the song for no sooner had he finished his sentence, the song ended. Minerva fully expected him to do as he had done in the past and kiss the back of her hand as a way of thanking her for the dance but there was something else hidden in his eyes and she could see it. Gripping her arms loosely, he leaned forward and kissed each of her cheeks softly, brushing his lips ever so gently across her smooth skin as they flushed crimson beneath his lips.

Minerva was certain she stopped breathing. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her head and was certain he could hear it too. Her mind was reeling with thoughts and emotions too numerous to process or even count and before she knew it, she had thrown her arms around his neck and returned a kiss to each of his cheeks before hugging him tightly.

A cough somewhere behind Albus drew Minerva back to her senses. It was the Headmaster telling Albus he had an urgent owl from the Ministry and apparently it wasn't good news. He took Minerva's hands in his and kissed the back of each one softly, then rubbed his thumb across the spot. "Remember, I'll always be here for you, my dear." He squeezed her hands and let them drop from his before turning to see to his important work for the Ministry and the war effort, leaving Minerva stunned in the center of the dance floor.

She stood rooted to the spot for a moment, until his lapis blue robes with the silver designs were no longer visible. She might have stayed there, lost in her thoughts if it hadn't been for Xiomara. "You owe me, Minerva McGonagall! You owe me big time and I expect payment in full."

"Did you see that? He kissed my cheeks, Xia. And in front of everybody here," she said dreamily. "And that dance…oh it was wonderful."

"Yes and you have me to thank for it. And don't think I'm going to let you forget it anytime soon." Minerva snapped out of her trance to cast a questioning look at her friend and confidante. "The band was supposed to play a fast number and I had to practically beg and bribe them to play the slowest, softest tune they know just for you. If it wasn't for me, you'd have been doing the Charleston with your dear professor and no doubt none of the rest of it would have happened either!" She smiled mischievously at her friend, still lost in the recent memory. "I don't think many of us saw the little exchange between the two of you but I was watching. I saw it all, Mervie!"

Minerva raised a trembling hand to her cheek to touch the spot where his lips had brushed lightly. "Have I told you today how lucky I am to have you as my best friend, Xiomara Hooch?" Before she had a chance to respond, Hooch found herself being pulled into a tight hug as Minerva's face lit up with excitement and happiness. "Thank you so much. That's the best graduation gift you could have given me and I'll never, ever forget it."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

"We just received the signal sir. It is time to launch our attack."

Minerva watched as the witches and wizards around her all held tightly on to the portkeys they had been handed. The head mediwitch standing beside her shook her head sadly. They expected to have a great many wounded after this battle was over and had worked the last few weeks gathering supplies and putting up wards to protect the hospital wing. This was the first major attack they had planned against Grindelwald since the slaughter this past summer.

When Minerva had volunteered to help with the war shortly after graduation, she presumed she would end up fighting the enemy. However, she had been quickly shifted into the position of assistant mediwitch. She knew that they were attempting to keep the younger generation as far away from the bloodshed as possible and it irked her to no end. Her juvenile fantasy of fighting beside Professor Dumbledore was crushed nearly before it had started. Now a couple of years wiser, she had realized that what she did, helping people to heal and recover was just as important.

"This is it everyone. Remember to stick with your partners once you enter the fray. The portkeys will take you just outside of Grindelwald's camp. The main attack led by Albus Dumbledore should already be under way and the perimeter secure. Today is the day where the tide will be turned!"

Shouting rang out through the room and groups of fighters started to disappear. Minerva didn't consider what she was doing, not on any conscious level any way. The words Albus Dumbledore and attack were ringing in her head as she launched herself at the nearest person with a portkey and grabbed hold of it just in time to feel the tug at her navel.

Flashes of light in the darkness just before sunrise greeted Minerva as she landed unsteadily on her feet on the edge of a thick forest. The portkey she had been holding was ripped from her hands and she was shoved to the ground. Crisp autumn leaves pressed into her cheek and a heavy loamy smell assaulted her nose. She heard unintelligible grunts above her and an inhuman scream before she was wrested from her position. She tripped over a body covered in fresh blood as she was pulled behind the closest tree.

"Bloody hell Minerva! What were you thinking? You could have been killed."

The fierce gaze of Alastor Moody met her eyes and she shrunk visibly from the anger she saw there. His face had a splatter of blood across his chin. It was then that she realized he had saved her life. "I...," she trailed off. What could she say that would make any sense? Alastor had befriended her during her tenure at the division but she knew his understanding wouldn't extend to her feeble excuse.

"Take this and use it to go back." Alastor shoved the portkey into her hands and turned to join the fight.

Minerva started to stop him but realized it would be useless. She looked out over the partially cleared field. The smell of blood and the shouts and cries of people in pain caused her to feel ill. The perimeter had not been secured as it should have been and it caused a flutter of fear to curl in her belly. She watched as a wizard in a heavy cloak used a slicing hex to cut off the arm of a young man, someone who had joined their division recently. She blanched as his scream reached her ears. Her mind was shouting at her to leave, to use the portkey before she was caught. But her body refused to move, even as she met the eyes of a wizard who pointed his wand at her heart.

All of the recruits attended regular training in dueling and battle scenarios. After all, it was never certain when they could expect an attack and if their division was breached, they would need every available wand in battle. And Minerva had always excelled in her training, even though she knew she would never have use of it. It was this diligent training that saved her life. She ducked just as a stream of red light shot towards her. She grunted in pain as her hip landed sharply on a large angular branch.

Her wand was quickly put into use and she soon found herself in her first duel of the war. Luckily the man she fought was inexperienced and she had soon overtaken him and had him bound and silenced before guiding his body to rest in a thick clump of bushes. The thorns tore at his clothes but she found that she didn't care.

Adrenaline was pouring through her veins and the air, charged with magic, whipped around her as she moved toward the main battle. All thoughts of the portkey fled her mind as her instincts took over. She dodged through the duels on the perimeter of the installation. She was headed for the center of the drab settlement, knowing it was where she would find Grindelwald and therefore find Albus.

By the time she reached her destination, Minerva's hair had mostly escaped its confining bun. Her robes were torn in several places and dirt and blood smudged her face and hands. She had several oval shaped bruises forming on her neck where a nasty witch whose wand Minerva had snapped had attempted to strangle her.

Limping slightly she eased toward the door. It was eerily quiet as she let herself inside. With her wand held at the ready, she moved down the dark corridors that twisted and turned in no apparent order. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breaths came in small sharp gasps. A flash on her right as she entered a small alcove with several hallways leading off was her only warning before she found herself on the floor, the recipient of a binding spell.

Fear unlike anything she had ever known flooded her body. Unable to move even an inch did not stop her from starting to shake uncontrollably as a shadow moved into her line of sight. A face distorted by hanging flesh and oozing blood leered down at her as the tip of his wand poked into her belly.

"Merlin's balls," the gruff voice spat.

Minerva relaxed immediately but soon felt sick as she took in the extent of damage to Alastor Moody's face. As he once again helped her up, this time a bit more gently than the last, she gasped in horror. His nose was half gone and one eye was missing, in its place a gaping hole. She immediately pulled her wand to cast a few healing spells.

Alastor grabbed her wrist firmly. "There is no time. I don't know why you are here instead of back in the safety of the division headquarters, but since you made it this far we can use all the wands we can get so follow me."

He led her down some more twisting corridors and soon the sounds of yells mingled with moans reached her ears. Alastor reached out and tapped the top of her head with his wand. She felt a coldness ooze down her skin as he lead her toward the entrance of a room that was glowing with all the spells which were being thrown.

"Try to stay out of the way and throw curses only when you have a clear shot," he whispered. "It would be to our benefit for you to stay undetected. The spell should last unless something happens to me. If it should terminate for any reason, I would recommend using the portkey I gave you. This is the heart of the battle and Grindelwald would not hesitate to rip you open and laugh as you died."

Minerva shivered at his description and followed his lead as he quickly entered the room immediately deflecting and casting spells, one after the other. Her gaze traveled across the room as her body slid along the wall. Her heart jumped into her throat and her world narrowed as she spotted Albus on the far side, dueling three men who stood shoulder to shoulder as if protecting something, or someone. He was holding his own but she could tell that he had some injuries, even with the distance between them.

As she moved closer, trying to get to him to help, she shot off binding spells at several wizards whose backs were to her. She ignored the voice at the back of her mind which regurgitated the etiquette of dueling. Now was not the time to let ones enemies know of her presence so a fair fight would ensue. The good guys were horribly outnumbered and her main concern was getting through this alive, and making sure Albus had the help he needed.

Everything seemed to happen at once as she rounded the final corner. She saw the witch as her body was flung backwards hitting the wall in front of her with a sickening crunch but could not stop her forward momentum in time. She felt her legs buckle underneath her and cried out as she toppled over the woman's torso. The yell mixed with those around her but it seemed that her spell had been broken by the sudden jolt.

Several pairs of eyes turned to hers, including a pair that quickly widened in surprise before turning to fear and then anger. She watched as Albus spun away from her and aimed his wand into the air. A shot of blue light sped out of the tip and burst when it hit the ceiling. Shouts sounded and Minerva watched as dozens of bodies suddenly hit the ground just as a wave of light came rushing from Albus and quickly spread through the room, knocking anyone standing unconscious. Everyone except for one man.

Grindelwald, now exposed as his human barrier had been removed, stood with his wand pointed at Minerva. He was a giant of a man, tall and burly with shocking silver hair. His eyes were dark as night as they looked at her with obvious glee. Minerva had heard tales of the man. Not only of his atrocities but also of his life before madness and power had consumed his soul. He had been a great seer whose predictions often wrought great changes. All for good in his younger years but something within him had changed after a tragedy in his life that he had not seen and had been unable to stop.

"So the choice is yours Albus, love for you or freedom for all?"

Minerva glanced at Albus, confused by Grindelwald's silky words. In his eyes she saw pain and remorse but it was quickly replaced by determination. As a spell spun out of Grindelwald's wand, Minerva saw another rope of light rushing toward her. Albus launched himself at Grindelwald, knocking him down as she noticed the flash of gold in his hands. And then they were gone.

The soft blue light reached her first and blocked the curse that was aimed at her heart. She felt panic start to consume her at the thought that even now Albus was fighting for his life, alone. A hand grasped her shoulder and she jerked away before noticing that once again Alastor was by her side. She realized that some of the others in the room were still getting to their feet. It was then that she grasped the whole scene, which had seemed to last forever, had actually transpired in less than a minute.

"There is nothing you can do for him now. Come and help us bind the enemy who have fallen so that this day is worth all of our sacrifices."

Albus woke two days later in St. Mungo's with an excruciating headache and a stiffness in his limbs and every muscle in his body aching.

"'Bout time you woke. I've been sitting here watching over you since late yesterday and I was about to lose what little of my mind I have left!"

"Where am I?" Albus raised a shaking hand to his forehead, trying to piece together his memories of the recent events.

"You're in the hospital. Took quite a nasty series of spells but you did it! You actually defeated the old geezer and I don't think the wizarding world has stopped partying since we found you." Alastor summoned over a nurse to tend to Albus' headache as he continued. "Took me forever to find you though, what with you using the portkey and all. Next time, why not tell somebody you're carrying one of those nasty things before you take off to do battle with another dark lord, leaving the rest of us behind to clean up the mess?"

"There wasn't time, Alastor." Flashes of images dashed through his head. Seeing Grindelwald about to kill Minerva. Hearing his icy voice as he asked Albus to make a choice for love or freedom. Seeing the look of panic in her emerald eyes seconds before he activated the portkey, not knowing if he would ever see those eyes again. "Minerva…where is she? Is she alright?" Albus tried to sit up in bed, eager to hear news of Minerva.

Alastor pushed him back among the bedding and shook his head. "She's just fine, Albus. I took your threats to heart and tried my best to watch out for her, though I had no idea she'd be joining us on the battlefield," he chuckled. "I thought you meant for me to look after her in case something happened to you during the battle." It was obvious from the look in Albus' eyes that he had not expected to find her there either. "I cast a spell on her that would make her somewhat invisible but it seems I didn't cast it strong enough. Once I got hit, well it broke the connection and she was discovered. That's when you up and vanished on us." Alastor stood up and began limping across the room. "I can tell you right now, if she had any way of getting to you, she would have surely tried. I've never seen a more determined woman…a credit to her gender, that lass is."

Albus noticed that his friend was limping, no doubt having suffered minor injuries in battle himself. "Thank you for protecting her. She's very special and yet brave to a fault. She is indeed a credit to her gender and to her Gryffindor roots." Albus paused, once again hearing the phrase '_love for you or freedom for all' _as it resonated in his head, causing his mind to swirl. Desperately wanting to save those thoughts until he was alone, he asked Alastor about the limp and his injuries.

"Seems I got a bit careless or else they were just bloody lucky. The mediwitches fitted me with this magical eye but my leg wasn't so lucky. I got hit with a nasty spell, same one that broke the enchantment with Minerva. Bloody git didn't even know what he was saying so it came out as some garbled words, though they served their purpose alright. Knocked me on my arse, uncovered Minerva and weakened my leg muscles to the point that I now have a limp. Mediwictches say I may have to have it amputated and be fitted with a fake leg, but for now it's holding its' own." Alastor went quiet for a moment then seemed to snap back to his old gruff self. "Now, you need to get well and in a hurry too. The Ministry is planning a bit of a big to do in your honor and if you ask me, they're pulling out all the stops. Biggest thing to happen since the coronation of the new King of England!"

Minerva had tried her best to get to the hospital to see her mentor, her hero, the object of all her affection. But each time she was told that unless she was immediate family or had the proper credentials from the Ministry, no one could enter. Alastor Moody was the only exception to the rule and even he couldn't get her access to Albus. So, she had to wait and hope that she would get a chance to speak to him at the festivities the following week.

Just as Alastor had predicted, the Ministry had spared no expense in throwing the celebration party in Albus' honor. Everyone who had participated in the battle was invited along with dignitaries from several neighboring communities and even a few from abroad. The food and drink were plenteous and the ostentatious decorations were certainly a direct contrast to the man they were meant to honor. Banners, glittering tables, ice sculptures, crystal and fine china, even the confetti falling from the ceiling and disappearing just inches from ones head screamed flamboyant.

Running her hands through her long tresses one last time, Minerva stepped to the entranceway into the ballroom. The loud roar of hundreds of voices assaulted her ears and in some ways reminded her of the battle scene. A quick glance around the room caused her spirits to dampen. There was no way she would be able to find Albus in this crowd and if she did, no doubt he would be too preoccupied with more important people to spare her more than a brief moment.

Minerva stepped confidently into the room as several male eyes turned to survey her striking figure. Her deep crimson robes clung perfectly to her hourglass figure, something which made her self conscious but excited all the same. The off the shoulder neckline made her apprehensive, having not been one for such revealing attire. However, her invitation had said formal attire and the sales witch at Madame Malkin's had gone breathless when Minerva emerged from the dressing room.

So many witches and wizards stopped Minerva throughout the night to thank her for healing them or for holding their hand until they could be seen by an experienced mediwitch. Until tonight, Minerva had never truly contemplated just how important her job was to the overall fight against Grindelwald. Battles were not only won on the battlefield but in the hearts and minds of those fighting for the greater good and it humbled her to know that her skills were to be credited with saving so many young lives.

Many of the young men invited Minerva to dance and she accepted one or two, none of them as skilled on the dance floor as Albus Dumbledore. And while she had enjoyed the attention she was receiving from so many different wizards, her heart longed for just a glimpse of her Albus. And then the music stopped. Everyone stilled and all chatter ceased as the Minister of Magic appeared on the platform along with the man of the hour. Minerva's heart caught in her throat at the sight of him, whole, healthy and with a smile on his face.

"Tonight, we are all gathered here to pay tribute to the man credited with the defeat of the evil Grindelwald. His valiant efforts and sacrifices have assured us many more years of peace and prosperity and we commend him for giving so much of himself to the fight. Thank you, Albus, on behalf of all assembled here and those who paid the ultimate sacrifice so that they did not die in vain. A moment of silence will be observed to remember the fallen."

Minerva started to bow her head for the moment of silence but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Albus. If she wasn't able to speak to him, at least she could memorize the way he looked, even at this great a distance. Just then, Albus looked up, as if scanning the room for someone in particular and when his gaze landed on her, he stopped and smiled. Their eyes locked and suddenly the room was empty except for the two of them. At least that's how it felt to Minerva. She wanted to run straight to him, despite the imposed moment of silence but that was not acceptable, no matter how much her heart pleaded with her.

"Thank you. Now, the food and drink will continue to flow liberally so tuck in and the party will continue as long as there are people who wish to remain. Enjoy the remainder of your evening." The Minister of Magic motioned for the band to begin playing as couples regrouped and started moving in time with the music.

A frustrated growl nearly escaped Minerva's lips as she tried her best to weave a pattern through the maze of bodies standing between her and the platform. A determined gleam in her eyes and her long strides had her standing at the foot of the dais in no time, only to find that it was empty. Albus had gone and her heart sank. Taking comfort in the fact that she had at least seen him, she started to turn around and begin her search once more. But just as she spun around, she slammed into someone solid, warm, and incredibly welcoming.

"I was hoping a young lady with pretty green eyes would honor me with a dance." He spoke so softly she almost missed his words, though in her heart she knew exactly what he had said. "I've looked for you all evening and until a few moments ago, I had given up hope." He flashed her a radiant smile, one that wiped away all of her frustrations, worries, and fears. One that somehow made everything that had happened recently feel like a distant memory. "And might I say that you have excellent taste in formal wear, my dear. I'm sure you're the envy of every witch present and no doubt the object of many wizards intentions."

Minerva's eyes lit up and her heart began to skip beats as he commented on her appearance. One compliment like that from him made the purchase worth every single galleon and so many more. For the first time in her life, she felt as if he saw her as a young woman and not the young lass he met years and years ago. Taking his hand, she led him out onto the dance floor, trembling inside from sheer anticipation at feeling his arms around her, the closeness of his body to hers, and the familiarity that comes from knowing and loving someone for so long.

"Thank you for sparing me a few minutes, Professor. I tried to visit you in the hospital but they wouldn't let me anywhere near your rooms."

"Please, call me Albus. You're no longer my student and I think we've known each other long enough to look beyond the formalities, my dear." He winked at her and then twirled her around, bringing her back into his arms and flush against his body.

A dainty laugh slipped out of Minerva's throat, her happiness at being in his arms and having him no longer thinking of her as a child bubbling from her very core. She noted that several people had stopped to watch as the great Albus Dumbledore danced with the lady in red. No doubt the witches were envious of her position and there would be rumors flying tomorrow but for this one dance, he belonged to her and she to him.

The music ended and immediately they were surrounded by onlookers all congratulating them on their graceful moves and how easily they seemed to dance together. "We've had a lot of practice," Albus answered for them, sending Minerva a sly wink and squeezing her hand. "Now if you will excuse us, I do believe I promised Minerva a slow dance."

Her ears had failed her. Had he just said he wanted to dance with her again? And a slow dance at that? Minerva heard the rumblings of several jealous witches, no doubt many of whom had their eyes set on Albus Dumbledore. Being led to the center of the dance floor, Albus leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Our habit is to only share one dance per ball but tonight is different. You were of great help to me in that horrible battle, maybe more than even you realize. And they told me how adamant you were about seeing me." He chuckled. "They even told me how you had tried to sneak in to see me but to no avail. "Thank you…for everything." He leaned close and brushed his lips innocently against her cheek, just as dozens of flash bulbs went off around them. No doubt they would be on the front page of the Daily Prophet but none of that mattered for Minerva was falling deeper and deeper in love with each dance.

**TBC…**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your overwhelming response to this story. We have a few more chapters to go so be on the lookout for future updates.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for sending us all those lovely reviews. You've made our days with your lovely comments. And now the chapter you've all been waiting for since the first one…

Minerva took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. She concentrated on the idea of changing her form, of her body morphing into an animal which would embody her inner self. She had been working diligently on achieving her first animagus transformation for the last couple of months. And as she felt a tingle start to spread across her limbs, she grew both excited and fearful.

She had sought an apprenticeship shortly after the war. Her love and talent in transfiguration had led to many offers. However, it had taken a visit to Albus asking for a letter of recommendation that had landed Minerva an offer to apprentice with him. She could still recall the rush of feelings that accompanied his suggestion.

"_If you find the heartache of leaving Scotland to be too much, I would be honored to take you on as my apprentice. I have not taken many over the years. There have been few with the passion and talent that I require of those I teach. You have both in abundance."_

To hide her excitement at the idea of becoming Albus' apprentice, Minerva had thanked him for the offer and told him she would consider it. At home, she had agonized over the decision. To become his student again would mean a more professional relationship between them. However, in the end she could not turn down the opportunity to learn from the best.

Her years under his tutelage had flown by and their friendship had deepened. Now at the end, when the only goal left before she was granted her Masters in Transfiguration was to become an animagus, Minerva found her mind straying from her lessons. Early on she realized it was due to a reluctance to end her apprenticeship – afraid of how her friendship with Albus would change. She enjoyed their walks by the lake lost in discussion of the latest research, their chess matches by the fire in the teacher's lounge and their arguments on various points that could rile her as nothing else could.

As Minerva looked up into his sparkling blue eyes from her new vantage point by the ground, she realized that everything would change. And if her new form was inclined to do so, she would be crying tears of sorrow.

"Minerva, haven't you finished with the list yet?" The question was followed by a moment of silence. "Well, take all the time you need. I will be on the porch when you are finished." The feminine voice was nearly cut off by the click of a door.

Minerva sighed as her quill attempted to scratch lines across the piece of parchment which was filled with names. She found herself groaning as the list of witches and wizards seemed to avoid her every attempt to shorten it, no doubt thanks to the special charm her mother had placed on the parchment. Seems her mother had anticipated Minerva's attempt at crossing people off the list. Her parents were throwing a party to celebrate her newly granted Masters and they had asked her to add to the list that they had already started. Instead she found herself attempting to bring some sense of sanity to a gathering that was obviously growing out of hand. Granted her family was large, on both sides, but did a simple appointment really require an invitation to Great Aunt Mildred?

When her parents had first mentioned a party, Minerva had pictured a small affair, maybe in the gardens, with good food and a few close friends and family. It appeared that the gathering would now be as crowded as any Ministry ball she had been forced to attend.

With a smile, she looked at the end of the list and the one and only name she had added, Albus Dumbledore. At first she had been surprised and then offended that her mother had not placed him on the list. After all, he was the reason for her mastery in the first place. It was then that she remembered the curious smile she had been graced with when her mother had first handed her the piece of parchment. And knowing her mother as she did she realized, as a distinctly uneasy feeling took hold of her stomach, that she must know, somehow with that mothering sense of hers, that she had a crush on her professor. Except that it wasn't a crush, not any more.

Standing from the chair she had been curled in, Minerva made her way to the back porch and her intuitive mother.

"Do we even know the Barons? I mean in addition to the time cousin Rachel dated their son, Barry, for a few months. And who are the Carrington's? In fact, most of the names past the third foot I don't recognize."

The beautiful blonde woman who Minerva was looking at put the article she had been reading down on the table by her side. "You know how it is Minerva, if we invite one family then we have to invite the others or we will offend someone. And with your father's position, we have to keep up appearances."

Minerva took the seat opposite of her mother and closed her eyes. "I realize that you and Dad are under certain pressures but the party is for me, not for either of you. I think it is reasonable of me to want only my closest friends and family so that it is a true celebration and not simply a trumped up society event."

She knew that she was asking a lot of her parents. Someone would end up offended at not receiving an invitation and her mother would have to mend the bridges but Minerva truly did not wish to even have a party if it was going to be turned into some horribly grand affair.

"How about we make a deal, my darling. We have the small event that you want earlier in the day, say a picnic in the gardens as you wished, and then that evening we have a dinner and dance to make all of the wizarding society minions happy."

"Well…"

"And you do not have to stay past the first couple of dances. I can make your excuses."

Minerva opened her eyes and met the lighter green ones of her mother. "I think that would be completely acceptable."

She met her mother's smile with one of her own and stood up, making her way over to give her a hug. "Thank you!"

"You are very welcome. Your happiness is what matters most to your father and I. Speaking of happiness, may I enquire if you added anyone to the list?"

Minerva felt her face warming under the intense gaze of the witch. "Just one."

"I suspected as much."

"How can you suspect anything when you don't know who I added?" Minerva found herself looking into a pair of mischievous eyes.

"A mother knows all sorts of things." Rich laughter filled the air. "Don't be so mortified. I have followed this relationship from the fascination of your first meeting to the crush you developed during your years at Hogwarts. And now to the love I see in your eyes whenever his name is mentioned. If I did not know Albus as I do, I would have been worried about this long ago. He is an honorable man, maybe too honorable. Do you plan on telling him or at the very least dropping a Gryffindor sized clue?"

Minerva felt her insides start to churn at the thought of telling Albus of her feelings. Even asking him to dinner seemed an overwhelming step. But her mother was right, she needed to make the first move or no move might be made. Albus had always been the epitome of courtesy and correctness and he had no reason to change now. And after all, she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for nothing.

"I may do just that."

Asking her mentor and friend to the small party held in her honor had been one of the most stressful events in her life. If he said no, then her future hopes and dreams would be crushed with that simple word. But if he said yes, then an entirely new set of worries would invade her mind. Nevertheless, it was with a swarm of butterflies in her stomach but a courage and determination in her heart that gave her the strength to approach Albus Dumbledore with the invitation.

"Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss your party for anything and thank you so much for thinking of me, Minerva. I must admit that I am somewhat sorry your apprenticeship has ended. I will miss your daily presence and our debates and discussions on so many topics." He gave her a warm smile but the smile did not reach his saddened blue eyes. "And yes, I will even miss having my noble chess pieces defeated at your skillful moves."

Minerva left Albus' office feeling more depressed about closing this particular chapter in her life, though she was thrilled that he had readily accepted her invitation to both affairs given by her parents. Just knowing he would be there made the first party even better and the second one immensely bearable. And he too seemed genuinely gloomy about seeing their daily interaction coming to a close. All the more reason for her to search her heart and mind for just the right words to explain how much he honestly meant to her.

The day of the ball swooped in much faster than Minerva had realized. Between helping her mother plan the menu for the smaller gathering and agonizing over her attendance at the much larger party, she had very little time to choose her attire or even debate on the proper way to approach Albus with her feelings. But her time was growing shorter by the minute and Albus and her other guests would soon be arriving.

Athena had planned for Minerva to make an entrance after all of the guests had arrived and after much debate and discussion on the matter, Minerva finally caved in to her mother's wishes. After all, she had been accommodating to some of Minerva's other wishes and this seemed like such a small thing that would bring her mother much happiness.

"Everyone is here, dear, with the exception of Albus Dumbledore. Are you sure he understood the invitation was for both parties today?"

Minerva's heart sank. She was certain she had been clear when asking him to attend both functions. And he had even commented on the first party being much more to his liking since it would be a smaller, more intimate gathering. "I'm sure Mom. Perhaps he was called away or decided not to show up after all." Minerva's green eyes turned cloudy as she faced the possibility of having her heart broken before she even had the chance to explain herself to him. "I suppose something more important came up. He's never late so I think it's safe to assume he's not coming."

Athena hugged her daughter tightly in her arms, trying desperately to soothe her heartache. "There's still time for him to show up. He made great efforts to be there for your graduation so why on earth would he miss this party given solely in your honor?" Athena pulled back and looked into Minerva's eyes nearly filled to capacity with uncertainty and disappointment. "If he doesn't show up for this party, there is always the next one and with any luck he'll have a good explanation. But for now, your guests are waiting and we mustn't delay any longer. They're all assembled and waiting for you." Athena kissed her daughter's cheek then walked to the door. "I'll give you a minute to compose yourself but don't take too long."

As the door closed behind her mother, Minerva suddenly felt a wave of anger and hurt fill her heart. He had promised to be there for her and had led her to believe that he wouldn't dare miss the opportunity to celebrate her accomplishment. And here it was, the appointed time and he was nowhere to be seen and no owls of apology could be seen on the horizon. Steeling herself to an afternoon of small talk and fake smiles, Minerva brushed down her dress robes and wiped away the moisture from the corner of her eyes. Her parents had gone to a great deal of trouble for her today and if nothing else, she owed it to them to be a gracious hostess.

Minerva had always loved the staircase in their old home. When she was younger, she imagined descending the staircase and meeting a handsome man at the bottom who would take her hand and never let it go. She inwardly warmed at the memory for it had been after her first meeting with Albus Dumbledore ages ago that the fantasy had been born. _Oh if only he were here today to take my hand at the bottom of the stairs, _she mused.

Standing at the top of the staircase, Minerva smiled as her friends and family applauded the young woman at the top of the landing. Her cheeks warmed slightly from the praise as she scanned the group, looking for the only one of her guests that truly mattered. Not finding him, she began her slow descent down the stairs towards those gathered to help her celebrate. As she neared the bottom of the stairs, her father caught her eyes. Pride and love shone in his face, making her melancholy mood a bit less blue than before and the closer she got to the bottom of the stairs, the happier she felt.

Minerva held out her left hand to her father as she reached the bottom step, silently asking for him to escort her into the gardens. But much to her surprise, he merely shook his head as his eyes caught sight of something or someone to Minerva's right. A second later, a warm yet familiar hand took hold of hers and just as she turned her head, soft lips grazed the backs of her fingers. Albus Dumbledore was standing at the bottom of the stairs, just as she had imagined and immediately she felt light as a feather floating on a summer breeze. Her earlier anxieties and frustrations were gone and all that was left was an overwhelming happiness.

With Minerva's arm tucked securely in the crook of his arm, Albus led Minerva towards the magnificent garden party, not a single word passing between them. His arm slipped around her waist, drawing her against him as the first strains of a waltz began to play. "I apologize for my tardiness. I had a dreadful time deciding what to wear today," he admitted shyly.

"I was afraid you weren't coming." For the first time since his arrival, Minerva dared to lock eyes with his, trying hard to read the emotions floating across his expressive pools of blue. Her hand rested easily on his chest, just above his heart, and his hand covered hers as they began to move in time with the music.

"I told you before that I wouldn't miss an opportunity to celebrate with you, my dear." With practiced ease, the two seemed to move gracefully around the dance floor as first one song and then another hummed through the air. Their conversation flowed smoothly and as he had done so often in the past, Albus had Minerva nearly doubled over with laughter or flushed with his heartfelt compliments in no time at all.

The afternoon party passed too quickly for Minerva's liking and she still had not followed through on her mother's advice of talking to Albus. As they shared one last slow dance, Minerva carefully thought over what she would say to Albus when the music ended. He too seemed to be deep in thought and Minerva smiled when she felt his arms tighten around her waist, drawing her much closer to him than she had ever been before. His strong arms felt perfect around her body and his well defined shape, despite his age, seemed to be made to fit her. But just as she was getting comfortable in her new closeness, the music stopped and she found herself standing in the rose garden, well away from everyone else.

The air around them grew incredibly thick with anticipation and excitement, mingled with a bit of nervousness on both sides. Suddenly, Minerva's breaths grew short and her mind grew cluttered with her thoughts as she desperately tried to form the words to tell him how she felt.

"It's a beautiful rose garden," he said softly. His eyes never left hers as he remarked on the beauty of the flowers. "I hope you don't mind me stealing a few unguarded moments of your time from your guests." Minerva found it hard to swallow and her heart was pounding in her ears as she put his fears to rest. Albus' hands moved from her waist and came to rest on the side of her cheek, his thumb gliding across her rosy skin with tenderness. "You're so beautiful, Minerva. You put the roses to shame."

"Albus I…"

"Minerva, please let me say this. I've worked on this speech ever since you invited me to your celebration." She nodded her head, encouraging him to continue. Anything she had to say could wait for a few minutes longer. "I realize that I am considerably older than you and that we've known each other for many years now. But the thought of letting you walk out of my life pains me greatly." His eyes grew darker and his voice lowered, sending shivers down Minerva's spine. "Minerva, Merlin help me, but I think I'm falling in love with you. I will understand of course if you don't return my feelings but I had to at least risk the rejection in the hopes of having you love me in return."

For a moment, Minerva was unsure if she had heard Albus correctly. It was as if he had looked into her mind and read her deepest thoughts and desires, but he was too noble for that sort of thing. Her knees went suddenly weak, her heart stopped beating…of that she was sure. But her mind screamed at her to answer him. Closing the distance between then, Minerva stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips across his so gently it felt almost like a whisper before pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I had planned to say something similar to you today as well. I knew that if I didn't say something today, I would regret it for the rest of my life." Minerva led Albus over to a small bench facing the most exotic of roses in their garden and then settled down beside him. "I believe a small part of me fell in love with you the first time I ever laid eyes on you, though I was too young to know and understand it at the time. Through all these years, I've thought of only you, though in different ways I'll admit. But now…now that I am no longer your student and of age and with no constraints, I can openly say that I long for the moments when you're near. I cherish the dances, looks, smiles, touches, any amount of time I can take is a blessing."

It was Albus' turn to close the distance between them but his kiss was anything but a whisper. Gentle, yes, but so powerful that it stole the very breath from Minerva's lungs. He took his time and savored the meeting of their hearts, first kissing the corners of her mouth, pulling back between each touch before going back to taste her sweet lips once more. He instinctively slipped an arm around Minerva, drawing her closer to him as he lowered his head to hers. Before either of them had time to think, they were engaged in the most heated kiss either of them had ever received.

Athena McGonagall stood beneath the archway leading into the gardens with an approving look on her face. Somehow she had known, probably longer than either Albus or Minerva, that one day they would come to this and she couldn't have been happier. As much as she hated to interrupt their quiet interlude, Minerva's new guests had started to arrive and she was needed. Discreetly, Athena looked away and faked a cough, forcing the newly formed couple apart with reddened cheeks and swollen lips.

"Minerva, your other guests are arriving," Athena called out as she walked slowly towards the couple seated on the small iron bench. "Oh how rude of me to interrupt, but I also wanted to remind you that if you stay for a portion of this gathering, then you will be free to spend the remainder of your evening as you wish." A subtle wink was cast in Minerva's direction and she did not miss the hint of happiness in her mother's voice as she hummed a tune as she walked away.

"Albus, would you please stay? I promise we won't have to be there long and then we can make our excuses. I'd leave now but I promised…"

"My dear, I'm not letting you out of my sight this evening. Besides, I was hoping a young lady with pretty green eyes would honor me with a dance. I can never seem to get enough of them with you but I have a feeling that from now on my dance card and yours will be full before the party even begins."

**A/N2:** Yay! They're finally a couple so what happens next? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see. We hope you have enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Wow, you've certainly made us blush with your glowing comments on this story and we couldn't be more pleased to give you another chapter. There are only a few more 'snippets' left so enjoy them while they last. LOL.

Also, the password to Minerva's rooms is a quote from Hamlet, written by William Shakespeare. Just wanted to give credit where credit is due!

**Chapter 7**

Minerva pushed aside a few strands of hair which had wandered to brush against her cheek as she demonstrated, one more time, the wand movements to change a ribbon into a raven. A snicker from the opposite corner of the room caught her attention and she lowered her arm.

"Mr. Thatcher, what do you find so amusing?"

Minerva had had enough. Oberon Thatcher had constantly disturbed the class in one form or another for the entire period. She had given him a verbal warning, moved him from his classmates and assigned additional homework. Nothing seemed to be working and as this was her first day teaching, she knew that if she couldn't gain control now, she was doomed the rest of the term.

It hadn't helped matters any that she had come in half way through the year. The shocking death of Armando Dippet had left an opening at Hogwarts for a Transfiguration professor and Minerva had tentatively applied. With Albus becoming the new Headmaster, Minerva had been hesitant to move to a position in the school because of her relationship with him. However, she had dreamed of being a teacher for years and leaving her place in the ministry as a researcher. She longed to shape young minds and she simply couldn't pass up the opportunity.

The Board of Governors had been critical and harsh in their judgment of her but in the end had agreed that she was the most qualified for the job. The day she learned she was the new Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one of her most cherished.

"Nothing…Professor."

How a mere child of fifteen could make the word professor sound like an insult was disconcerting at best. The blatant disrespect in his tone grated on Minerva's every nerve. Her head began to ache and she had to restrain herself from pinching the bridge of her nose in consternation.

"Mr. Thatcher, your disregard for the education of your peers will no longer be tolerated. Pack your bags and leave my classroom. You will receive a zero for today's assignment in addition to having thirty points taken from your house for your lack of respect. The next time you enter this classroom, please remember that it is not just your time you are wasting with your foolery but your classmate's as well."

The whole class fell deathly silent and watched as the young man's face turned a bright shade of red. He packed his bag quickly, and with as much force as he could muster. Minerva stood still and waited out his departure before returning to her demonstration.

By the time lunch came around, the rumors of Professor McGonagall's strictness had spread across the school. As she entered the Great Hall and took her seat between Professor Slughorn and Rubeus Hagrid, she noticed the looks that were sent her way from the various houses. It had been the same in the hall on her way here. While Minerva didn't mind being thought of as strict by the students, she did mind the way her actions of the morning had been blown out of proportion.

The headache she had suffered with earlier was now nearly a full blown migraine. As she reached for her napkin Hagrid bellowed his welcome causing her to wince in pain. Minerva mumbled a greeting to each of the men sitting beside her before taking a sip of the hot tea in front of her, a request she had put in to the house elves earlier that day. A hand gripped her shoulder and squeezed before being removed. As she turned to Slughorn to find out what he was up to, she noticed a swirl of purple robes moving toward the center of the table. She looked up to see Albus giving her an understanding smile, a twinkle in his eyes showing a bit of mirth.

"Having a rough first morning Professor McGonagall?"

Professor Slughorn's large moustache twitched as he spoke. Minerva had never much cared for him when she was a student. He was extremely biased towards certain individuals and tended to favor them with leniency. And while her parent's position in society had earned her several party invitations, one of the only Gryffindors to receive such an honor from the Head of Slytherin, Minerva had managed to avoid association with the balding professor as much as possible.

"Not at all Professor. I am simply trying to get my bearings."

"Please Minerva, call me Horace. We are colleagues now, so there is no need of formal titles between us."

Minerva gritted her teeth and tried to concentrate of taking bites of the food which had appeared in front of her. Most of her conversation for the rest of lunch consisted of hearing advice on teaching from Slughorn and listening to Hagrid go on about his new pet that he had found abandoned on his doorstep. Minerva had her suspicions about his story, as it wasn't likely that a juvenile graphorn, not native to England or Scotland, would end up dropped on anyone's doorstep unless someone wanted them dead.

As she rose from her seat, Minerva noticed Albus had done the same. As she made her exit, she slowed her steps so he could catch up with her.

"It seems that your first day is going rather well. I have heard the students speaking about your dismissal of Mr. Thatcher with great relish."

"Oh Albus, it was a horrible way to start my first class. It had to be done but now I have such a headache. Maybe I am not cut out for teaching."

As his hand reached out and took hers, Minerva turned toward him, a serious expression on her face. Albus pulled her into an empty classroom and turned her palm upward, placing a kiss in the center. He then placed a vial filled with blue liquid in her hand.

"A headache potion," he said as an explanation. "I thought you might need it by now."

Minerva quickly downed the contents and felt the effects immediately as her vision, which had started to blur, cleared and the pounding in her head subsided. Reaching up, she placed a kiss on his cheek to show her thanks, unsure of what boundaries they should keep to during school hours.

"Minerva, you are doing a wonderful job. You are already handling yourself as a seasoned teacher. Many a new professor has spent lunch on their first day in the staff room in tears. Do not doubt your abilities."

Minerva smiled tenderly at the wizard she had been dating for several years. "I love you Albus. How do you always know just what to say?"

"It is just one of my many talents, my dear."

As he leaned down to kiss her, Minerva closed her eyes. His soft lips met hers and a feeling of warmth spread through her body. She pressed her curves more firmly against him and her arms wrapped around his neck. He broke away before she was ready and a whimper of protest escaped her lips.

"As much as I would love to stay, we both have duties to attend to. I do hope you will offer a rain check for later tonight though."

Minerva grinned. "I think that can be arranged."

As they each went their own way after the brief rendezvous, Minerva felt her spirits rise with anticipation. Suddenly the rest of the day didn't seem quite as foreboding as it had before.

_We know what we are, but know not what we may be._

Minerva's portrait swung forward and the door to her personal rooms was revealed. Lowering the few wards she had put in place, she stepped inside and leaned against the sturdy wood. It had been a long day. Her classes had been well behaved in the afternoon for the most part, with the exception of a few students. However, she still felt drained from the amount of energy that went into teaching class after class and putting so much of one's self into their success.

After a few minutes, she pulled herself up and went through her sitting room, placing the few notes and supplies she had brought from her office on the makeshift desk in the corner. She had quizzes to grade, part of today's assessment to see where the classes were in their abilities. Of course, Albus had given her detailed information as he had been their professor for the first part of the term, but Minerva had wanted to see something concrete.

She made her way into her bedroom and freshened up a bit before dinner. She had a couple of hours and if she was lucky, she might even read a few pages in the new book she was perusing. And she knew her parents would be expecting a report of her first day of classes and she did not want to disappoint them. Picking up her favorite quill and a piece of parchment, Minerva curled up on her bed and started to jot down all that had transpired.

It was only fifteen minutes later when the feathered pen dropped from her hand and fell to the mattress, causing a splatter of ink to mar the otherwise immaculate covers. The events of the day had finally caught up with the new transfiguration professor and Minerva was sound asleep.

Some delicious smells and a warm familiar feeling woke Minerva from her nap. Her sleepy eyes opened slowly to see Albus perched on the side of her bed, one arm draped over her to support his weight. "I was worried about you when you didn't show up for dinner. Professor Slughorn offered to go in search of you but I told him I felt it was my duty to make sure you were alright."

"If you had sent him looking for me instead of coming to find me yourself I would have been severely upset with you, Albus Dumbledore," she teased as she positioned the pillows behind her and sat upright in the bed. "I must have dozed off while writing my parents. I'm sorry to have worried you." She leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, which lasted for several engaging minutes. "Forgive me?"

"Mmm, another kiss or two and I might think about it," he chuckled before she playfully smacked his chest. "You're not supposed to shoot the messenger or look a gift horse in the mouth, according to the muggles at least," he quipped. When she shot him a quizzical look, he motioned to the table where two dinner trays sat, waiting to be consumed. "I thought you might be hungry so I took the liberty of having the house elves send up dinner for two once I found you asleep. I can't have my prettiest professor and the love of my life wasting away to nothing now can I?"

"Won't you be missed downstairs at dinner?' A hint of worry slipped into her tone of voice.

"I started the meal and ordered them all to tuck in so I doubt I am missed at all by anyone, with the exception of Horace. Besides, I want to hear all about your first day and maybe, if you're good and eat all your dessert, I'll take you for a stroll and show you the evening primroses as they blossom. And I do believe we have a few Nottingham Catchfly plants which are due to bloom for the next three nights which is always something to behold."

"I'd love to, sweetheart, but I have a lot of work to do. I need to look over your notes for tomorrow's classes so I'm familiar with the students and their weaknesses and then I have to…"

"The first rule of teaching is to pace yourself, love. Those papers will be there tomorrow and the day after. You're not expected to go into the classroom and know everything about them. That's part of the magic of discovery…getting to know them on your own and letting them do the same with you."

"You have a solution for everything, don't you?"

He laughed heartily and gave her a sly wink. "Only if it in any way involves you and me and a stroll among the flowers tonight. Besides, I haven't seen you all day and I am beginning to think you love those children more than me," he offered in his best little boy voice.

"I can't have that now can I," she asked moving across the bed to slip easily into his lap. "Perhaps I can spare a quiet night out with you and then work on my paperwork during my free period tomorrow."

"Ah, that's the spirit my dear. Now eat up and then we'll be on our way."

Once they were free of the castle walls and strolling through the darkness towards the gardens, Albus reached over and took Minerva's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. In turn, Minerva shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, letting her earlier stress slip away from her mind and body as she focused on the happiness of being with Albus.

In a small garden, far away from the school, was a lovely little garden. The primroses bloomed in a variety of colors and sizes and their scents were intoxicating. The pale pinks, whites, and yellows seemed to shimmer as the moonlight danced across the petals. Reaching down, Albus picked a light pink primrose and tucked it into Minerva's hair.

"A flower for my lovely young lady," he softly spoke as he took her in his arms.

Minerva nestled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest and inhaling the mixture of the flowers and his own blend of lemon drops, chocolate and cologne. They stood in absolute silence for several peaceful moments, just taking comfort in the fact that they were together, but Minerva found herself being swayed back and forth gently as Albus hummed a love song into her ear.

"I was hoping a young lady with pretty green eyes would honor me with a dance tonight. Do you think I have a shot with her?" Albus leaned back slightly so that he could look into her eyes.

"I have a feeling that the Nottingham Catchfly blooms can wait until another night, don't you?" Albus nodded his head in agreement. "Good, because I think we'd be much more comfortable in my rooms with our shoes off, a crackling fire and maybe even a glass of wine to help me unwind from the day. I'm sure I'd be a much better dance partner, too, if I didn't have to worry about spying children or professors who roam the grounds at night looking for the mischief makers."

Albus dropped his head to her neck and began to nuzzle up near her ear as he pressed her body into his. "I do believe you have an excellent idea. Dancing in your rooms, or mine for that matter, would be a much better way to end this day, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ohhh yesss," she purred as he found the erogenous area behind her ear and his hand brushed lightly across her breast through the scratchy fabric of her robes. "Take me inside and dance with me, Albus."

It took the happy couple only half the time to return to the castle as it did to arrive in the gardens in the first place. While Minerva changed into a soft nightgown and matching sheer robe, Albus slipped off his outer robe and began to work his own brand of magic. Soft candlelight danced across the room as it competed with the fire in the grate. A chilled bottle of wine was brought up from the kitchen, thanks to Albus' personal house elf, and as he waited rather patiently for his Tabby to return, he found a station on the wireless that specialized in romantic tunes.

Minerva emerged a few moments later, looking like she hadn't lifted a finger at work all day. She looked happy and refreshed, like she hadn't a care in the world. "You did a remarkable job on such short notice," she commented as she surveyed the room with appreciation.

"It was nothing really…just a few things here and there. Besides, I do believe you promised me a dance and our dances have always been special to me. This one marks your first day of teaching, love, so it needed a little something extra."

"Hmmm, I do hope that 'a little something extra' means we'll be having our breakfast in my bed tomorrow morning." Minerva stepped into his arms as they settled into their customary dance pattern."

"It's a school day tomorrow my dear, but how about we start our day off with a morning cup of tea and cocoa in your bed before we go downstairs to dine with the other five hundred people here at the school? And then, this weekend if you're still inclined to dine the regal way, I will promise you a feast fit for a queen in the master suite of Albus Dumbledore!"

"Oh Albus, you do always know exactly the perfect thing to say." Minerva tightened her arms around his neck as he led her through the various movements of their dance. She had grown to love the moments like these when he held her in his arms, whether in private or public, and they let their hearts guide them through the motions. Words weren't needed between them as long as they were able to connect in a dance.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** An early Valentine's Day gift from US to YOU! Thanks for your wonderful reviews...not only on this story but our others as well.

**Chapter 8**

Minerva stood by the main doors to Hogwarts and watched as the students filed by on their way to the carriages. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving within the hour stuffed full with students heading home to spend the summer with their parents. The sky was dark with large black clouds lying ominously low, full of rain waiting to be shed, and the ground was scattered with puddles of mud from the last couple of days of heavy rain.

As the loud hum of students dulled to a whisper the newest professor, Pomona Sprout, sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I never thought I would be so sad to see them go."

Minerva smiled, having felt the same way her first year. "It is hard at first but the new school year will be here before you know it. And when the students descend on us again, you will wonder what it was you had missed in the first place."

The two women had a good laugh together before Professor Sprout answered. "Perhaps if I had an exciting trip to look forward to as well, I would find my melancholy held at bay."

Minerva looked at the grinning witch and chuckled. "Perhaps."

"So, when do the two of you leave? I hope there are no last minute meetings you have to deal with before you can get away."

The darkening sky rumbled ominously and the two women followed the other professors, who had come to see the students off, into the building. A ferocious rainstorm was supposed to break soon. Minerva only hoped the students made it on the train before they were drenched in sheets of rain.

"There are still one or two items to be wrapped up but we are hoping to be off by Monday,"

The two women who had become good friends bid farewell and Pomona headed off towards her office to finish up her end of term grading. Minerva had some grading of her own to finish but found herself in no mood to deal with it. Her mind was too full of her upcoming trip with Albus.

She remembered when he first mentioned traveling the world together. They had been having a private dinner in her rooms one weekend shortly after the beginning of term. He had casually asked her how she would feel traveling to various countries with him.

_"…after all my dear, I would like to see the world while I am still young enough to remember and enjoy it._

Minerva nearly spit out her tea and coughed a bit after he had finished speaking. "Pardon me?"

"We certainly don't have to if you are not up for it. I just thought it would be nice for us to get away for the summer, a change of scenery if you will." Albus' eyes had dulled a bit at her surprised statement.

Minerva was speechless. She felt a bit lightheaded and wasn't sure she was hearing correctly. "You want to go on a trip this coming summer around the world?"

"Just for a bit of fun. I would arrange everything, unless you wanted to take care of a few things yourself."

Minerva didn't think it was possible, but his words had her falling even more in love with him. She knew Albus had specifically mentioned this trip for her benefit. Minerva had always dreamed of traveling to far off places and exploring the world. At this point in her life, she hadn't gone much father than Germany and that had not been for pleasure, but she had always hoped that one day her dream would be fulfilled. Now here was Albus, her love, offering her the opportunity, disguised as a trip for him, when she knew perfectly well he had been around the world at least three times and really had no wish to do it again.

"Of course I would love to go Albus. I would go anywhere with you, all you need do is ask." Minerva's smile was radiant as she threw herself into Albus' arms.

He hugged her back and sought her lips with his own. Minerva put all of her love, passion and thanks into that one kiss, and the moan issuing from Albus' throat showed that it was well received.

A rumble of thunder and the sudden roar of torrential rains brought Minerva out of her reverie. The sky had turned a dark midnight color with flashes of lightning revealing the sodden landscape. Minerva leaned against the window pane that looked out on the front lawn. She loved this kind of weather. It made her think of new beginnings and second chances.

Her mind weaved its way to her childhood and her first meeting with Albus. How young she had been and how captivated with the tall, red-headed wizard. He had been so kind to her and she laughed when she remembered how horrified she had been to think that she would have to fall in love with him because of their dance. Her mother had soothed her fears as she had always done but it had been in the back of Minerva's mind for several days after the fact.

Now here she was very much in love with that man. Their relationship had grown slowly, from awe and admiration to a school-girl crush and deep respect to unconditional, head-over-heels love. Minerva felt as if she was destined to be with him, and only him. He had been in her life since a very early age; he knew all of her faults and flaws and he loved her in spite of everything just as she did him.

Their relationship of late had changed in some subtle way. Maybe it was the result of living together or perhaps just a natural progression with years of knowledge of the other behind them. Their usual routine had become like one of their dances, as if something outside of themselves or perhaps deep within them guided their movements. They seemed to know what the other was thinking and Minerva especially could pick up on when Albus had had a rough day or had exciting news to share.

She seemed to know whether he wanted a quiet evening or whether he was looking to be distracted by a night out. Whether he wanted a double scoop of fudge ice cream or a handful of lemon sherbets. It was as if they were connected by more than the simple words of love they had shared and the intense passion of their bodies.

She didn't know how long she had stood there, entranced by the sight before her and by her trip down memory lane, but she suddenly realized that her back had become stiff. With a stretch Minerva started to turn to leave when a flash of light revealed a figure just coming through the main gates. A figure she would know anywhere. Albus was back from his meeting at the Ministry for Magic.

Without really thinking what she was doing, only knowing that she had missed him these past few weeks as their schedules had become increasingly busy due to the end of term responsibilities, Minerva pushed open the doors and rushed out to greet him. She was only part way there when she realized she was drenched to the skin. Her hair was falling out of its bun and was plastered on her face, as she fell laughing into his open arms.

"Well hello to you too my dear," he chuckled as he picked her up and whirled her around in the rain. He had missed her so much while he was away and the sight of her running towards him in the pouring rain made his heart race wildly in anticipation. "I was on my way to see you after I had a chance to dry off a bit and change clothes."

"Who cares about being dry and indoors? The rain feels refreshing, like a cool shot of butterbeer or gillywater on a hot day." Before he had a chance to answer her, the softest pink lips has pressed against his and he had no choice but to follow his heart and kiss her with everything he had in him. Neither noticed nor cared that the rains were slowly easing and that they were soaked to the bone, their hair plastered to their heads, making it hard for nimble fingers to thread through the long locks of black and auburn.

"I've missed you so much this week, Albus," Minerva whispered against his ear as she continued to hug him in the summer shower. Her breath was hot against his skin, making Albus' body begin to react to her closeness. "I got quite used to having you hold me at night and since we've had to spend the last few nights apart, well I was lonely and found it hard to sleep."

He set her down gently and drew her flush against his body. "I know how you feel. I've tossed and tumbled for the last few nights as well. But now that summer is here, I don't intend to let you stray too far from my side." His lips grazed across her cheek on their way to her sensitive ear and a spot which always made her purr with happiness. For several long moments, he enjoyed the soft scent of lavender as he feasted on her neck and ears. His hands were roaming rather freely over her body but always mindful of the chance that someone could be watching. "Perhaps we could go inside and continue this happy reunion? I can think of a much more comfortable setting and we could get rid of these heavy robes and into something less restrictive."

His seductive voice and the meaning behind his words caused a familiar and arousing warmth to spread through her body yet she begged for a few more moments outside. "Oh no, Albus. Let's stay outside. You're always telling me to enjoy life and embrace the world around me. There's hardly anybody left in the castle. Stay here with me and let's enjoy the summer rain."

The look in her eyes and the contentment written so clearly on her face was all it took to cause the great Albus Dumbledore to give in to whatever his lady wanted. "How on earth could I refuse such an intriguing request from such a beautiful woman? Any thoughts on how to best utilize our time here among the falling raindrops?" Minerva shook her head before throwing it back and letting the rain fall across her upturned face. "Well I do," he mumbled against her exposed throat.

Minerva moaned slightly as his lips settled on one particularly interesting spot at the base of her throat. It took every ounce of her resolve to ask the question burning on her tongue. "And what might that be, my lion?"

"I was hoping a young lady with pretty green eyes would honor me with a dance tonight. And now seems as good a time as any to ask. Care to kick off your shoes and join me in a rain dance?" He pulled back just enough to look into her deep green eyes and see the excitement and love that filled them.

Minerva laughed at his playfulness and the subtle seduction that accompanied it. Without any hesitation, she kicked off her shoes and began to twirl around as he removed his. In seconds, she was being held snugly in his arms, their wet clothes sticking together as they moved gracefully among the falling raindrops with Albus loudly humming a tune.

They moved in unison, no doubt from years of practice and familiarity and yet there was a new passion between them. It was always there, bubbling below the surface but for some reason today…in this rainstorm, she was almost able to reach out and touch the magic surrounding them. It was as real as the man she held in her arms.

While Albus had been away, he had come to the realization that no matter where he went or how many new and exciting people he met, his heart was wherever Minerva happened to be. For weeks he had missed spending time with her, especially at night as he tossed and tumbled in his large bed. Now, here in her arms, it made the separation worth every second of it. As he felt her curvaceous body pressed against his and seeing her as she ran towards him earlier, he knew this was the moment he had waited for. This was the perfect moment to really tell her how he felt about her…about their future.

Suddenly Albus stopped in the middle of the dance and took a step back from her. He took each of her hands in his, turning her palms upwards before placing a lingering kiss to each one. He then folded her hands together and watched as her cupped hands began to gather rain. Lowering his mouth to her hands, he breathed on the few drops now cradled in her delicate hands and the raindrops began to glow, first a bright yellow and then a brilliant white.

Minerva watched in amazement as Albus performed a magic spell she had never heard before. The moment his warm breath blew across her palms, she began to tingle with excitement. Now, as the water in her hands began to take shape, butterflies overtook her stomach as the water took on the form of a stunning diamond. She was so caught up in watching the dazzling gem being formed in her hands she almost missed Albus adding a piece of gold thread to the magical creation held in the palm of her hands.

As soon as the thread touched the glowing diamond, a burst of energy unlike any other Minerva had experienced, surged through the air then disappeared, leaving her with the most beautiful diamond ring with a golden band lying gently in the palm of her hand. The sight of the perfect gem caused her heart to skip a few beats and her mind began to swirl with predictions of what might be ahead. Looking up, her emerald eyes met his sky blue ones, each filled with so much love and passion.

"I was going to propose to you during our summer vacation in some exotic location but this just seemed like the perfect moment." Albus dropped to one knee and removed the ring from her hand. "Minerva, you make me incredibly happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" As he was speaking, Albus slid the diamond ring onto her finger and waited for her reply.

"I thought you'd never ask," she laughed before dropping to her knees and engulfing him in a tight embrace, all the while laughing and crying tears of joy. This would be one summer rainstorm she would never forget. She would always have the raindrop diamond to remind her of a perfect summer shower and another new beginning with Albus. Decades ago, she would never have imagined this moment with him but now that she had fallen so deeply in love with him, there was no other man to whom she could give her heart.

**TBC...only a few more dances left!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks you all so much for the awesome reviews you've given us for this story. We can only hope that this chapter will live up to your expectations.

"Minerva, everyone is waiting. You've got to hurry or we'll be late."

"Just another minute or two please, Dad. I'm sure they won't start without me," Minerva teased him through the large oak barrier separating them. "I just need to collect my thoughts before facing everyone. Surely you can understand that better than anyone." The pleading tone in her voice was all it took for Harold McGonagall to grant his little girl anything she wanted, this being no exception.

"I'll be right outside the door when you're ready. Take your time…my little girl," he added in a whisper.

Minerva looked around her room and tried to remember as far back as possible. She had wonderful memories of this place, all of them happy ones. She could not have asked for a better childhood and she was certain that no better set of parents had ever lived. She had been a blessed little girl indeed and no doubt fate had smiled upon her once more.

"So, my cherished mirror, how do I look?" Minerva admired her image in the glass and instantly had a flashback to a very young girl who was dreading a party.

"You look absolutely stunning. You'll do your parents proud and no doubt that Albus Dumbleodre fellow too. You know I've waited years for this day and I'm sorry that it's finally here."

"Mirror," she scolded, " how can you say such a thing? You're not supposed to feel sorry, especially today of all days."

"I don't begrudge you the day, my dear, just the fact that you will be leaving shortly and I won't see you as often."

Minerva reached out and touched the worn wooden frame which held the looking glass in place. This mirror had been in her family for generations and had seen more than its' share of McGonagall women but Minerva had always had a special rapport with the magical object. On more than one occasion she had poured out her heart in practice for some grand speech to be made to her parents. She had agonized for days over the exact words to use when asking her parents for permission to spend a month in the south of France. It was in front of this very mirror that she had daydreamed of this very day.

"Silly mirror. I'm surprised mother didn't tell you. You're not staying here after I'm gone. In fact, you may very well never see this room again so be sure to memorize every detail."

"They're packing me away to the attic, then? I wondered when I would become useless to the McGonagall clan. What with all the advances in magic and animating objects, I suppose it was only a matter of time."

"Stop being so dramatic, mirror, or I will leave you here when I move the rest of my things to Hogwarts!" Minerva smiled at her image in the glass as she paused to let her words register. "Yes, you heard me correctly. Father and Albus have arranged everything and you'll be waiting for me in our rooms just as soon as we return. I couldn't bare to part with you any more than I could my wand. Merlin knows I should have moved you there sooner."

"You mean I'm being moved to a new home…with you? I thought for sure my useful days were over and done." A short silence passed between them before the mirror spoke again. "Thank you Minerva. I promise to always speak the truth about what I see."

"Then I couldn't ask for anything more from you, mirror. But I must ask you to do one thing for me. On the days when I begin to complain about duty and obligations, remind me that it was a familial duty that permitted me to meet Albus and without that meeting this day might never have come to pass."

"I promise but if you don't stop your walk down memory lane, you might very well miss this day and then where would we be? I'll tell you…we'd be stuck up here in this lovely room for the rest of your days. Well, maybe you wouldn't be imprisoned here but I most certainly would." Minerva laughed at the dry wit of her mirror. It truly was a wonder why she hadn't thought to bring it with her when she first started teaching.

"Mirror, tell me what you see…honestly." Minerva twirled around in front of the mirror so that it could have a proper look at her from all angles. Her heart beat fast in her chest as she waited for his appraisal of her.

"I see the little girl who danced in front of me with delight when she got a new book. I also see the brilliant young lass who took top honors in her class when she graduated from Hogwarts." Minerva gave the mirror a smile and a wink. "And then there's the flirtatious young woman who found her hearts desire and never stopped until she won him. And now, standing before me, I see the most beautiful McGonagall bride that has ever lived."

Minerva felt tears prickling in the backs of her eyes. True, she had heard similar words of praise and approval from her best friend and her mother but they were supposed to compliment her, especially on her wedding day. The mirror, on the other hand, had nothing at all to gain or lose by speaking the truth as he saw it. "Thank you." Minerva reached out and touched the glass reverently. "I'll see you in a bit. I'll be back to change before we apparate to our honeymoon destination." Minerva leaned closer to the mirror. "You wouldn't happen to know where that might be, now would you Mirror?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell. It would spoil the surprise. Now, hurry up. I'm sure they're all awaiting the arrival of the bride."

Minerva smoothed down her dress once more before summoning her father to escort her to the grand affair. When she opened the door, the look on her father's face spoke volumes of the love he held for her in his heart. "My dear little girl…you are beautiful. You remind me of your mother on our wedding day, a vision of grace and elegance, charm and beauty, spirit and passion all rolled into the perfect woman." He kissed her cheeks and held her close for a long moment as he relished this last moment alone with his daughter. "Now I'm afraid that if we don't hurry along, Albus will send out a search party for you. He's already sent Aberforth twice to make sure everything was alright with you. Took me nearly ten minutes the last time to convince him that this sort of thing was normal for a bride."

"Then we'd best not keep them waiting any longer. I'm ready now. I just needed to sort out a few things for myself before going downstairs."

"I'm sure the mirror told you everything you needed to know and then some," he laughed as he escorted Minerva down the staircase and into the gardens.

A more perfect day could not have been imagined when Minerva and Albus were planning their wedding day. From the blue sky overhead to the immaculate gardens with all its' blooming foliage seemed to be something from a dream. Minerva stood back and admired the scene before her, drinking in the sights and sounds of the event long before anyone realized she was there.

It was a small affair for all the right reasons. Safety and security were atop the list of reasons but those were secondary in nature. Albus and Minerva had decided to invite only a few guests each. Neither of them had been keen on having a grand wedding with large numbers of guests and responsibilities to go along with it. They had even toyed with the idea of eloping but that idea was quickly discarded. In the end, they each wrote down the names of those most important to them and after studying the list, they came to the conclusion that they were of the same mind. Family and a few mutual friends were all they needed for their celebration of love.

Minerva felt her father squeeze her arm reassuringly as he took a deep breath. "Well, my sweet, this is it. I love you and your mother and I couldn't be happier for you. Albus is a very lucky man today."

"So am I," she answered as her eyes caught the first glimpse of Albus standing among the prized roses where they had shared their first kiss. He was dressed from head to toe in the most spectacular shade of blue. In later years, Minerva would swear that she could see his blue eyes twinkling from the back of the rose garden as he turned to catch her staring at him. He stood tall and proud at the makeshift altar as he eagerly awaited her entrance. Never once giving any indication of any nervousness which might be plaguing him. And then, as if by some unseen command, he turned and smiled at her.

There she stood in all her beauty…his bride, his Minerva. She could feel his eyes raking over her form, drinking in every last drop of her appearance. She was dressed in radiant white with gold edging around the sleeves and hemline and her long dark hair was twisted into some elegant knot. She could practically see the surge of pride and joy swelling in his chest as he saw her for the first time that day. The bodice of the dress molded perfectly to her breasts and slender waist while the skirt moved with just the right amount of flare as she walked and given the smile playing about his face, he had surely noticed. The small bouquet of flowers held nearly effortlessly in her hands paled in comparison to the rosy complexion of her cheeks and lips as she blushed beneath his gaze, the color no doubt having been stolen from the roses themselves.

As she neared the altar to stand with him before the wizard chosen to bond them for all of eternity, Minerva could feel her heartbeat in the hollow of her throat. Every little girl dreams of her wedding day and if Minerva was truly honest with herself, this is exactly what she had dreamed of all those years ago, back in the days when she at first thought it unnerving to contemplate marriage to one Albus Dumbledore after a dinner party.

But as she placed her hands in his and stared into those blue eyes, all those doubts and fears seemed to melt away like the winter snow. Never before had she been so sure of anything in her entire life and by the look of extreme excitement and happiness in his face, neither had he.

The ceremony itself was steeped in ancient rituals and traditions passed down for generations. The Dumbledore and the McGonagall family lines were honored in one way or another at the ceremony, adding a more personal touch to the otherwise standard bonding ritual. Unbeknownst to her parents, Minerva had chosen to be completely bound to Albus after much debate between the couple. He felt it would be cheating her out of decades of adventures and experiences since he was so much older. However, once Minerva explained to him that her life had revolved around him in one way or another since their first meeting and that she had no plans to change now, he had agreed to her terms.

Everyone in attendance remarked on the absolute beauty and simplicity of the entire affair. Laughter peeled through the garden as the small group mingled and celebrated in grand style while the happy couple made it a point to speak with each of their guests. The food had been provided by one of Albus' favorite restaurants and of course the spirits had been a gift from the McGonagall clan, though they really had no need for the vast amounts of ale and whisky set aside for the day.

As dusk began to fall upon the manner, the wedding feast was assembled and the guests were invited to sit down to a proper meal. Aberforth surprised the entire group with a heartfelt toast to the bride and groom, leaving barely a dry eye among the crowd. Minerva's father, too, offered up his words of happiness and appreciation on behalf of himself and Athena. He had already given Albus a private though idle warning about harming his daughter in any way for as long as he drew breath. Deep down, Harold knew there was no need for such a threat but as the father of the bride, it was to be expected and Albus took it all in stride vowing never to be the cause of any pain in her life.

"As much as we're enjoying this party held in our honor, I do think it's time we bid you all a good night," Albus announced as the dessert dishes were being cleared away by the eager house elves. "Minerva and I still have some traveling to do tonight and while your company is most agreeable, I'd like to spend some time with my bride on our wedding day." That little remark earned him a playful swat on the arm and a blush on his cheeks as several of the more spirited McGonagall men began to make jokes before being properly scolded by Harold.

Back in her rooms, Albus and Minerva hastily changed into traveling robes and packed their wedding attire properly for storage. "I'll see you in a few days," Minerva softly spoke to the mirror.

"What was that my dear?" Albus walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her back against him as they stared at their reflections in the mirror.

"Oh nothing. I was merely saying a farewell to an old friend as I start my new journey with you."

Albus dropped a kiss to the side of her neck and watched as her eyes fluttered closed. "You know, the mirror was right. You did make a magnificent bride today." His warm breath blew across her ear teasingly, sending ripples of excitement racing through her.

Her eyes flew open and she turned her head slightly to look into his face. "When did you have a chance to talk to my mirror without my knowing it? I've been in this room for most of the day. The only time I left was…"

"Yes. Thanks to your mother, I was able to have a private word with the mirror myself. He told me how happy you were and how radiant you looked in your gown. He even gave me a few compliments on my attire as well." He laughed softly. "Yes, I think the mirror and I are going to get along famously. After all, we have excellent taste in women. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You are a barmy codger, do you know that? A daft but loveable codger and I've never been happier."

"Not even after the time we…"

"Albus! Not in front of the mirror!" she scolded. "I think it's time you were taking me on this honeymoon, don't you?"

"Yes but there is one thing I'd like to do before we leave, if that's alright with you. I've made all the arrangements so if you'll follow me, we'll be on our way soon. Mirror, we'll see you at Hogwarts when we return. Keep an eye on the place for us, won't you?"

Downstairs the sounds of a small party still in full swing could be heard at Albus led Minerva down the back staircase and out into the cool night air. Minerva wanted desperately to ask where he was taking her but he seemed to have everything under complete control. Following him as quietly as she could, Minerva suddenly felt like a little girl again, sneaking off with the boy she loved more than anything and in some ways she was right. Only the boy was a man and she was his blushing bride.

Her curiosity was about to get the better of her when suddenly they stopped. Albus bowed from the waist and took her hand gingerly in his. "This is where we shared our first dance, my dear, all those years ago. Never in my wildest dreams did I anticipate falling in love with the little girl I danced with that night after she was all grown up. And now, I can't imagine my life without her. You are my everything and you have taken me for a walk among the stars today."

"Oh Albus, I feel the same way. Every dance we've ever shared has been emblazoned in my memory, starting with our very first."

"Call me old fashioned but I couldn't let our wedding day end without one very important custom being observed." Minerva's eyes sparkled in the dim light, her heart beating faster than before. "I was hoping a young lady with pretty green eyes would honor me with a dance this evening. Just one for the time being, mind you. I have an extremely important date with a beautiful woman in an exotic location tonight and I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Minerva smiled and pulled him against her body as her arms wound around his neck. Her soft lips brushed against his briefly before she rested her head upon his chest. "I love you, Albus Dumbledore," she confessed quietly as they moved in an all too familiar fashion.

"Our first dance as man and wife," he quietly proclaimed. "How fitting that it should be held where our very first dance took place all those years ago. But it certainly won't be our last. I have another sort of dance in mind for later, if you're interested." His voice was filled with desire and Minerva knew that tone all too well. It could only mean wonderful things for them and no doubt he had gone to great lengths to make their wedding night even more memorable than the wedding itself.

"During our first dance you told me that you hoped I didn't mind if you led. Well, I've been following your lead ever since that day and I have no intentions of changing now." She leaned up and planted a rather passionate kiss to his lips. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to lead me out of the garden and into a more private setting, I'd like to show you my new nightgown. I'm sure you'll find it quite revealing," she purred. "And then, if you're still interested, we can continue our dancing but in a much more enjoyable fashion."

"You, Mrs. Dumbledore, read my mind."

TBC...and only two more dances to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Minerva McGonagall sat in the windowsill and stared out across the blackness which had engulfed the grounds of Hogwarts. Obviously, Albus' meeting with the Board of Governors had run longer than he had originally anticipated, meaning he would be tired and frustrated when he returned to the school. She was just about to draft an urgent owl requesting his immediate return to the school for pressing matters when her eyes caught a faint glimpse of him walking wearily towards the main entrance. A few moments later she heard the distinct sounds of the revolving staircase, knowing it was bringing the most important man in her life closer and closer.

"I was about to give up all hope of ever seeing you again, sweetheart." Minerva's smile, he had often said, could banish even the most dismal of his moods and she sincerely hoped that would be the case tonight. She noted the way his shoulders slumped and his return smile did not quite reach his blue eyes.

"The Board members felt it necessary to discuss everything and nothing at all. I felt like they were only there so they didn't have to be somewhere else and the longer the meeting ran, the more I kept thinking about being here…with you." Albus had crossed the room and was now standing in front of Minerva, his lips brushing tenderly across hers.

A warmth flooded Minerva's body as she felt his soft lips on hers and the love that passed between them. "Here, take off these heavy robes and I'll make you a cup of cocoa." Before he had a second to protest, Minerva had removed his outer robes and tossed them to a nearby chair as she set about to unfasten the next layer of clothing. Once she was satisfied he was as comfortable as could be without being in their bed totally starkers and in her arms, she led him over to the sofa and guided him to sit.

No words were spoken between them as Minerva waved her wand and produced a perfect mug of Dumbledore cocoa and one steaming cup of her favorite blend of tea. She watched as he savored the first few sips as she waved her wand once more, banishing his shoes to a distant corner and replacing his worn socks with softer, fluffier ones.

"You always know exactly what I need, my dear. How is that?" Albus pulled Minerva into his arms and kissed her hard on the lips, leaving her no time to answer his question. "All the way home I could think of nothing but you and now here you are spoiling me like I've done something spectacular to deserve it."

"I do things for you because I love you and I want to see you happy. I knew you'd have a rough night and my goal was to make you forget all about those stressful hours and focus on making the best of the remainder of this day." Minerva snuggled deeper into Albus' arms and a companionable silence descended upon the room as they found comfort in the closeness of the other.

Albus wasted no time in finishing his cocoa and banishing the mug to the kitchen. His arms wound tightly around Minerva and held her close, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "There was talk tonight about a ball being held to celebrate my election as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards," he spoke softly.

"Hmm, that would explain the rather formidable looking owl which flew in here not long ago. Took me a good five minutes to convince the ruddy bird to give me the bit of parchment but not before she bit my finger." Minerva produced her slender index finger for Albus' inspection, which he promptly kissed then drew into his mouth as her eyes closed in happiness.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to suffer, my love," he spoke softly but with a hint of teasing laced in his voice. "But what did the letter say?" He continued kissing each of her delicate fingers and began working his way across her palm and upwards to her wrist as she answered.

"It looked rather formal so I didn't open it. I thought perhaps I should wait on you." Minerva summoned the owl into her free hand and waited for Albus to realize what she had done. With an audible groan of frustration, he released her hand and took the letter, breaking the seal and mumbling softly as he read the official invitation.

Minerva could tell by Albus' expression that the letter most likely should have waited until morning if their pleasant atmosphere was to be maintained.

"I'll not go," he groused irritably. "The very least they could have done was to consult the guest of honor instead of planning it around their schedules." Albus crumpled up the paper and started to toss it into the fire but Minerva stopped him before it was too late.

"Calm down and tell me what this is all about, please."

"Read it and see for yourself," he snapped. "Weeks and weeks of planning…careful to keep it all a secret…no respect for the plans of others…" Albus was now pacing and mumbling to himself as Minerva read the invitation to a ball being held for Albus, just as he had forewarned, in celebration of his recent accolade.

When she finished reading the contents, Minerva somewhat understood his agitation. "Sweetheart, we will have other chances to celebrate our wedding anniversary. And in all fairness, they weren't to know the day was special to you…to us." She rose from her place on the couch and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her cheek against his back while her hands slipped beneath his shirt to caress his warm skin. Her nails raked gently over his chest, something she knew always aroused him.

"Agreed. They had no way of knowing but at the very least they could have asked me about the date before the invitations were sent." He turned around in her embrace and ran his hands up her arms and across her shoulders until they were cupping her cheeks. "Besides, I had something special planned this year and everything has been arranged for weeks now. We were going to spend the weekend away from here, just the two of us, and now we're going to have to spend at least part of that weekend doing tedious social duties."

Minerva felt the pain in his voice as she realized just how serious the situation was becoming. "We could always go to the ball and then continue on with your plans that night or the following day." Her hands came up and covered his, pulling them down to her lips so she could kiss his palms. "It would be rude if the guest of honor didn't show and unless you're willing to tell the entire wizarding world that all this time they've been speculating about our relationship, we've actually been married…"

"You know that's not possible, my dear. It's too risky, though I'd love to see the looks on some of their faces."

"So would I…especially those perky young witches who are constantly trying to win your attention and making sure they use every means necessary to do it." Though she understood the fascination and attractiveness of her husband to the opposite sex, she often found it exasperating to watch them flirt shamelessly with him as he did his best to ignore their escapades.

Albus leaned down and kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue inside her mouth as his hands worked to remove her garments. The instant that he touched her skin, she moaned, knowing full well that neither would see sleep for quite some time. Without ever breaking their kiss, he scooped her into his arms and carried her off to bed, where he once again proved that there was no other woman in the world for him, except her.

The ball and his earlier frustrations were discarded as they shared the remaining moments of the day in a much more enjoyable manner. There would be plenty of time in the next few days to grumble and complain about the disruption of their plans.

"I still don't see why I can't fake an illness or claim that some rather important matter came up unexpectedly. I'm sure they would understand and we could say that you have to stay in order to oversee matters at the school."

Minerva put down her brush on the dressing table and twisted her body halfway around to look Albus face to face. "Because you know as well as I that it would only raise more questions if we used either of those excuses. The papers would be filled with speculations about what was more urgent than attending your own party or that you were at deaths' door fighting for your life while the rest of us partied in your honor!"

Albus dropped down onto the side of the bed and sighed heavily. "You're right but I'm sorry about it ruining our anniversary plans. I wanted this year to be special, especially since I've had to devote even more time to things other than you and our marriage."

Minerva stood and walked slowly towards him, her white silk dressing gown clinging to her every curve. Using her leg against his knees she parted his legs and stepped between them, placing a finger beneath his chin to turn his face up to hers. "Nothing about our anniversary has been ruined, merely delayed. So what if we don't get to leave exactly when planned? It's a small price to pay for our privacy and safety. Besides, I've started looking at this as a way of celebrating our love with thousands of our closest friends," she laughed.

"Many of whom will no doubt be vying for your husbands amorous attentions," he pointed out with a hint of devilishness in his voice and a wiggling of his eyebrows.

"Perhaps…but I trust my husband to rebuff their advances and if memory serves me correctly, he usually returns home and ravishes me with a renewed passion. I've never been one to complain about that." She leaned her head down closer to his, her lips a breath away from his. "Now, how about you put on those new robes I bought for you and let's get this over with. The sooner we arrive…" she paused to kiss his lips softly, "…the sooner we can leave." She finished by nipping at his ear while his hands roamed over her back to cup her firm bottom, giving it a needful squeeze.

It took more than an hour to finally dress for the party, what with Albus' playfulness towards his wife and his reluctance to attend the party. But in the end, Minerva had won the battle of wills and promised him they could leave at the first opportunity. Squeezing his hand within hers then subtly dropping it to loop her arm through his, they were announced at the ball and the party officially began.

Minerva couldn't remember ever attending such a grand affair. Even the Ministry party thrown in Albus' honor when he defeated Grindelwald hadn't been this ostentatious. Of course, the circumstances for this one were different. The Ministry affair had been organized to celebrate the defeat of a dark lord, to praise the man responsible for his demise, and to honor the fallen. This one, on the other hand, was merely for show, to mingle with the wealthier witches and wizards from all over the world, and to make social connections which might prove beneficial.

Wizard after wizard made it a point to introduce himself to Albus', no doubt in the hopes of making friends with the most celebrated man in the wizarding world. And witch after witch either introduced herself, her daughter or some available friend in the hopes of catching his eye. Minerva sat back and watched all of it with amusement. She could tell by Albus' body language and the look in his eyes that he was not enjoying himself in the least, though no one other than her would notice.

"Albus Dumbledore! Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you in this crowd?" A blond haired, blue eyed witch about the age of ninety approached him, dripping with jewels and wreaking of perfume. "Well, never mind. Now that I've found you I don't intend to let you out of my sight for a second."

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" Albus looked nervously at Minerva, hoping for her help in the matter or some hint as to the identity of the woman.

"Not exactly but I feel as if I'd known you for years. I've often thought of owling you but somehow that just seemed too impersonal and forward. But tonight, I decided to throw caution to the wind and introduce myself to you." The attractive yet forward witch placed her hand on Albus' chest and smiled sweetly at him as she winked. "I'm sure we have a lot in common and could have a grand time together, both tonight and in the future."

Minerva nearly choked on her punch as the woman leaned closer to Albus, no doubt expecting something in return.

"Have you met my date?" Albus reached out and tugged Minerva from her chair and wrapped his arm securely around her waist, ensuring her continued presence by his side. 'This is Minerva McGonagall. Minerva this is…I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"Katherine Ludlow. My father is Ambrose Ludlow from the Wizengamot." Katherine eyed Minerva with a disapproving eye. "So tell me Minerva, is all of this fanfare as overwhelming as it should be for a professor of modest means?"

Minerva could easily tell that the woman was trying her best to start a disagreement, no doubt in the hopes that she would storm away leaving Albus all alone. "Quite the contrary. I'm more accustomed to the intimate dinner parties where one is allowed to truly get close to their guests but these gatherings do not put me ill at ease. In fact, Albus and I make it a point never to stay long at these little affairs. Isn't that right, Albus?"

He smiled at the sharp wit and tongue of his lovely wife. "Indeed it is. You see, Katherine, neither of us really cares much for the social circles, though we do attend a few parties each year as is expected by my position. I'm incredibly fortunate that Minerva so easily agrees to accompany me to these things. Otherwise, I fear I'd be bored to tears."

"That's because you've never given yourself the chance to really explore your options. With another woman by your side, how is anyone else supposed to snag your attentions?" Katherine looked from Albus to Minerva then back to Albus once more. "I've seen all those other women lusting after you from a distance yet Miss McGonagall here seems to be oblivious to your charms. Perhaps you're just not her type…and vice versa."

Minerva stiffened in his embrace and Albus no doubt felt her tension radiating through her body, her eyes hardening as the woman took a jab unwittingly at their relationship. "I have known Minerva since she was a young lass and I can assure you that I know, better than anyone, her type. And if I'm not being too bold in saying so, I know exactly what she wants and needs in a man." Minerva squeezed Albus a little harder as he declared his love for her in a mysterious way to the woman before them. "Now, if you'll excuse us…Minerva, I was hoping a young lady with pretty green eyes would honor me with a dance and that could only mean you."

Minerva took his hand and allowed him to guide her to the dance floor. For several moments, neither of them spoke but moved fluidly through the motions brought about by years of dancing together. "What you said back there…it was beautiful. Thank you." Minerva tried hard not to let her façade slip in front of all these important people, though what she really wanted to do was to kiss Albus soundly on the lips.

"I was merely speaking from my heart. It pains me to hear people speaking like that about you and in a sense…us." Albus twirled Minerva away from his body and then back into his arms, holding her even tighter than before, this time leading her towards the balcony. "I may not be the best husband in the world, but I try my best, Min. I want you to know that. And no matter what, I will always love you with everything in me."

A single tear slipped down Minerva's cheek and onto their entwined hands as they slipped from the dance floor to the balcony into the summer air. "Oh Albus, you never have to worry about my doubting you or your devotion to our marriage. I understand the pressures placed on you by all of these people and while it's unfair, it's also a testament to your knowledge and power. These people…they trust you and they don't even know you." They had stopped dancing and were only pressing their bodies together, swaying slightly to the music from inside. "And if they only knew you, they'd still only manage to love you half as much as I do."

Minerva could see the blue of Albus' eyes darkening, even in the faint light from indoors. And if he didn't stop rubbing those tiny circles along the center of her back, she would not be held responsible for her actions, which in turn might lead to a sensational story on the front page of every wizarding paper in the world.

Albus guided them away from the open doors into a secluded little corner of the balcony and leaned against the wall, bringing Minerva fully against him. He lowered his head to hers but instead of kissing her, he blew a warm breath across her neck and into her ear. "Is this our opportune moment to make our escape?" His voice was husky and his arousal was pressing firmly against Minerva's thigh, causing her to flush with excitement.

"Indeed it is," she moaned, her body shifting against his to create a delicious friction between them.

No sooner had she spoken the words, Albus activated a portkey that would take them away from the roaring crowds to a tiny little cottage on the moors, their secluded paradise where they could dance the night away in a more intimate way.

**TBC…but only one dance left.**


	11. Chapter 11

The office was cool despite the fire that roared with life on her right. It was a cold winter and snow was blanketing the grounds of Hogwarts giving it a fairytale appearance. Minerva was busily grading homework from last week's classes. The Christmas break was nearly upon them and with most of the students staying at the castle because of the Triwizard Tournament and highly anticipated Yule Ball her schedule had been more hectic than usual.

The first task had taken place a couple of weeks ago and Minerva could still recall the way her stomach twisted when Harry had taken the field. When the dragon had first attacked and the boy had floundered, her heart had caught in her throat. She had nearly jumped to her feet, for what purposes she was still unsure, but Albus had taken her hand beneath the concealing folds of their robes to hold her steady. Her young cub had made his house proud and she felt herself swell with pride as she pictured the moment he had successfully completed the task.

Thoughts of Albus led her to contemplate the tense air which was still between them from the day the Goblet of Fire had spit out the names of the champions for each school. She couldn't help but disagree about Harry's inclusion in the tasks. Such a harmless word – tasks, it hardly conveyed the danger that truly surrounded the competition. The young Gryffindor was too young and although he had proven himself worthy by stealing the golden egg, she knew the tasks set before the champions would become more dangerous. She had a terrible feeling that things would end badly.

Albus had told her his reasons, in private, and she had finally accepted that she would be unable to change his mind on the matter but Minerva had been unrelenting in her show of displeasure in his decision from that day forward. It had put a small strain on their relationship; one she was loath to admit was her fault. But now that everything was said and done, she really had no idea how to put to rights the breach that had formed between them.

A timid knock sounded at her door and Minerva put down her quill which had been poised uselessly in the air as her mind had wandered.

"You may enter," she called.

As the door creaked open and an awkward looking boy stepped through the doorway, Minerva had to hide a smile that threatened to form.

"Professor McGonagall, may I ask you a question?"

"Mr. Longbottom, if you are going to come into my office, I suggest that you do so."

The boy jumped and quickly moved out of the doorway where he had been hovering and came to stand before her desk.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

The boy shifted nervously from foot to foot, his eyes darting around the office looking anywhere but at her. Minerva couldn't help but feel her heart warm for the boy. He was a bit clumsy, very unsure of himself and stood out as a bit of a sore thumb at school but she had noticed him start to bloom over the last year and was sure that one day he would make a very fine wizard. After a few moments of silence he seemed to finally work up his nerve for whatever it was he needed to ask.

"It is about the lesson today, the dancing lesson that you gave us for the Yule Ball. Well, I don't really dance very well, even after practicing in my room this afternoon and I was wondering, if you were not too busy…which of course you are…but if you could make some time, I would very much appreciate it if you could give me another lesson."

To say Minerva was surprised was a bit of an understatement. She would never have suspected that Neville Longbottom would ever be so inclined toward dancing. His very long and awkward explanation aside, Minerva found she was very pleased.

"Did you have a time in mind Mr. Longbottom?"

"I knew it was a long shot but…" The boy looked up and a light seemed to fill his face. "You mean you will do it?"

Minerva smiled as she stood up from her desk. "Yes. If you are willing to learn then I am willing to teach."

His eyes sparkled a bit at the prospect and it reminded Minerva very much of Albus. Her husband's eyes had a bit more of a twinkle about them, but that radiating happiness that seemed to fill the soul was evident in Neville's gaze.

"Whenever you can make time for a lesson Professor McGonagall, I will make sure that I am free."

A thought struck Minerva at the eager look on his face. She really wasn't in the mood to grade papers anyway and so she proposed her idea. "How does right now sound? The Yule Ball isn't far off and this way you will have plenty of time for more practice if you should need it."

"Once again Mr. Longbottom, from the top."

The hour or so of practice they had put in had produced great strides in Neville's abilities. It seemed that he was a bit of a natural and Minerva was very pleased with the boy's progress. The music started and Minerva waited until Neville confidently moved her backward, signaling the start of the dance with the grip of his arms as she had shown him. The music swelled around them as he waltzed her around the room. She smiled at his upturned face as his eyes narrowed in concentration, his gaze drawn to some place behind her.

Minerva closed her eyes and the sway of the beat caused her to become lost in her memories. She pictured in her mind the myriad of dances that had come before, the swirl of her skirts and the tight grip that had pulled her close countless times before. She heard Albus' voice as he laughed at a joke or his tender whispers as he spoke of his love for her.

Neville signaled the start of a turn and Minerva swirled out, her robes dancing around her. She could see Albus' laughing eyes as he caught her and brought her back into the familiar steps of the dance they had shared so many times before. Her movements became more graceful as she let her mind wander, allowing Neville to truly guide her for the first time that night as she imagined herself in the arms of her husband instead of those of a student.

All too soon the dance ended. Neville was practically beaming with pride and Minerva showed her pleasure in a rare gesture. She squeezed his hand before breaking contact and smiled at him. Before she could voice her congratulations, the sound of clapping came from the doorway.

"Well done Mr. Longbottom."

Albus' voice carried across the space causing Minerva to whirl around quickly. "Albus…"

"I just came to have a word. I did not mean to interrupt a lesson." His eyes twinkled merrily and Minerva found herself blushing in response.

"I believe we have just finished. Mr. Longbottom is an excellent study."

The boy who had been looking back and forth between them stuttered his thanks and a quick goodbye before excusing himself.

"You looked beautiful dancing. I have to say I was jealous of Mr. Longbottom, it seems a long time ago that we indulged ourselves."

Minerva hooked her arm around her husbands as they made their way to her office. "Yes, too long ago."

Their silence was comfortable except for the slight nagging feeling Minerva felt in her heart. She knew what needed to be done but for some reason she kept putting it off. Her much lauded Gryffindor courage seemed to be failing her.

As they reached her door, Albus turned and planted a kiss on her hand. "I am afraid I have to be in a meeting shortly. I only stopped by for a quick visit and couldn't resist watching you dance."

Minerva swallowed, her throat constricting painfully. "Albus, I…"

"…do not need to say a word. I know and I understand," he whispered.

His fingers brushed across her cheek and she closed her eyes savoring the warmth that coursed down her spine.

"Please, there are some things which cannot go unspoken. I need to own up to my actions, even if I am only saying it out loud for my benefit."

Albus nodded and led Minerva inside. "I have acted horribly to you this last month and a half. I allowed my pride to get the better of my sense. I trust your judgment as both the Headmaster of this school and as my husband. I should never have allowed this tournament to interfere in our relationship. Can you ever forgive me?"

Minerva felt her eyes welling with tears as the last of her confession spilled out. Albus' arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"You do not need to ask my forgiveness. You did what you felt was right and stood for what you believed. That is all I would ever ask of you." Before Minerva could protest, he continued. "However, since you seem to need it, I forgive you. A hundred times over I forgive you, although it is for nothing."

Minerva leaned back and looked into his eyes. He leaned down as she rose on her toes and their lips met. She sighed into his mouth as the familiar tingling coursed across her skin. They broke apart before either was ready.

"I have to go. Tonight?"

Albus moved toward the door, his fingers trailing across her arms and down to her hands as if he wished not to leave her. The yearning matched in her eyes, she let go of his fingers after a long moment's hesitation.

"Tonight."

The hours seemed to tick by so slowly that Minerva was beginning to lose her patience. Despite the mountains of work she needed to oversee, her mind could not be altered from its' course nor was she really in a mood to care. Confessing her soul to Albus earlier had given her a freedom from a burden which had been plaguing her and for the first time in weeks, she felt whole again. Albus, though not needing it, had graciously accepted her heartfelt apology and she was honestly looking forward to his return.

"I'm glad to see Mr. Longbottom isn't here for another dance lesson or else I might be forced to have a word or two with the lad." Minerva smiled at his playfulness, something she had dearly missed during their tense days and she eagerly greeted him with a rather playful smile of her own.

"I felt it would be too dangerous to meet him here so I have sent him to his rooms. I told him I had a jealous husband and if things went well tonight my afternoon with him would be merely a fond memory."

Albus laughed heartily as Minerva seemed to glide across the floor towards him, the hem of her nightgown revealing little in the cool room. Her bare feet padding across the floor, however, was a welcomed sight. Minerva had been making a point of going to bed either earlier or later than Albus to avoid the pillow talk and cuddles but the fact that she was still awake, in her gown, and waiting for him made his heart race like wild horses and she could practically see it in his eyes.

His arms slipped around her waist and drew her to him, his lips easily finding hers in a tender kiss. All the worries and stress from everyone which seemed to settle upon his broad shoulders melted away as her arms snaked up his chest and around his neck, her fingers threading through his long locks in a familiar and sensual way.

"I've missed you so much," she murmured against his lips when they broke apart briefly. "Not having you hold me at night or kissing me first thing in the morning has been awful and I'm sorry." His mouth upon hers was the only thing that silenced her as he poured his feelings into the fiery kiss.

Neither was certain how it had happened, but Minerva soon found herself lying comfortably in their bed, her clothing and his discarded along the way. She shivered as he hovered over her, so closely she could feel his breath blowing across her skin. His hand came up and brushed away the strands of hair from the edges of her face and shoulders but it was his eyes that she remembered most.

Ever since Harry Potter's participation in the tournament was announced and the argument had followed, Minerva couldn't help but notice the sadness in her husband's eyes. To anyone but her, it would seem that the Headmaster was merely troubled by the recent events but Minerva knew better. She had spent her entire life staring into those blue orbs and she knew, better than anyone, how to read them. True, he was upset about Harry but it was more than that. She had also added to his woes and now, staring up into his dark blue eyes, she realized that she alone had the power to restore them to their customary brilliance. By making amends, she had healed his heart and hers, making them both stronger in the end to face whatever was coming.

Hours later, as Minerva nestled safely and happily in Albus' arms, she spoke softly of their love and how much she had missed their quiet moments just like these. He, too, admitted his hurt and disappointment in her reaction but he understood her reasons for believing as she did.

"But now, my dear, I have a rather serious question to ask you and I hope I am not too late." Minerva raised her head and looked at his solemn expression as a knot began to form in the pit of her stomach. He traced the outline of her lips with his finger then let it trail across her chin and down her throat until he began drawing tiny circles in the hollow of her neck. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to accompany you to the Yule Ball this year?"

His words had been soft, almost as soft as his touch yet the depth and feeling within them touched Minerva's very soul. "Funny you should ask," she smiled before kissing his chest above his heart, "I was going to ask you that very same question in the morning, right after you kiss me and tell me how much you love me." She rose up on one elbow and shifted her body so that she was lying on top of him. "Unless of course you'd like to show me…again."

Albus rolled her onto her back and pressed her firmly into the bedding as they soon became lost in the overpowering feelings of their decades of love. "I'll take that moan as a yes," he teased before nipping at her skin.

"Yessss," she purred as he settled on a particularly sensitive spot on her body.

The next morning the sun rose and the blanket of snow outside glistened like diamonds. Everything around Minerva seemed refreshed and renewed, just like her relationship with Albus. But when she rolled over in bed to snuggle into him, all she found was a note.

_Please forgive me for leaving before you woke. I assure you I had an excellent reason and with any luck I will be back before you even read this letter. In the event that I do not return in time, please stay in bed until then. I promised you a good morning kiss and that is what I fully intend to give you._

_All My Love,_

_Your Happy Husband_

Minerva was slightly perturbed at Albus but having just gone through several weeks of tension between them, she was in no mood to return to those dreary days, especially after last night. So, she snuggled back into the sheets and hugged his pillow to her chest, dozing and daydreaming of him until she heard his heavy footsteps crossing the outer room in a sorry attempt at tiptoeing. Pretending to be asleep, she continued to lay motionless as he shuffled about the room, discarding his clothes and climbing back into bed with her. His body was cool, no doubt from his adventures outdoors, and yet when she snuggled into his arms, she immediately felt warm and happy.

"Mmmm, good morning," she said stretching and smiling at him.

"Indeed it is. Best morning I can remember in over a month."

Despite her curiosity and confusion about the morning's events, she never mentioned his outing and neither did he until nearly a week later over a game of chess one night.

"The Yule Ball is tomorrow, my dear. Have you decided on what you will wear?" The casual tone of his voice was innocent enough but Minerva had never known him to concern himself with her attire.

"Not really. I assumed I would just wear a pair of sensible robes, probably green ones as usual but nothing special. I wasn't exactly in the mood to go shopping until last week," she said as her eyes darkened with memories. "And then it was much too late and I was too busy this week with overseeing the final preparations to go into Hogsmeade to look for something new."

Albus sat silent for several moments, as if contemplating his next move on the chessboard. His foot slid up the calf of her leg and back down again. "Then it is a good thing that I took the liberty of shopping for you." With a simple flick of his wand, a box came soaring through the air and hovered beside her. "I left before you woke the morning after we made up and I bought this dress for you. I had spotted it earlier but I wasn't sure what you were planning to wear and since we weren't exactly on the greatest of speaking terms, I decided not to press the issue. But seeing you sleeping so peacefully in my arms and falling into your deep green eyes again, I knew I had to buy them for you before someone else stole the perfect dress."

Minerva opened the box carefully and peered inside to find the most stunning set of emerald robes she had ever seen. She pulled them from the box and stood, holding them to her as tears welled in her eyes. The upper portion and sleeves of the dress had a quilted design and no doubt would accentuate her womanly curves while drawing attention to her eyes. The sleeves flared at the ends, reminding her of some long ago time where chivalry reigned supreme and knights rode white horses. The lower section of the robes seemed to gather and flare at the same time and Minerva suddenly found herself imagining what it would look like when she twirled around the dance floor.

"Albus, they're beautiful. Thank you so much." She gently boxed the dress robes back into the box then slipped into Albus' lap and kissing him tenderly. "I don't deserve you sometimes, do you know that?"

"I could say the exact same thing about you. Not many women would put up with me and still love me more with each passing year but you seem to have little trouble with it. For that I am grateful and it only makes me love you all the more."

"Albus…let's forget about the chess game tonight."

"As you wish, my dear."

When Albus and Minerva made their entrance into the Great Hall arm and arm, all chatter stopped and several gasps were heard. Minerva looked absolutely amazing and she had never felt more beautiful than she did on the arm of Albus Dumbledore. His choice in dress robes for her had been impeccable and she had even been pleased with his robes as well, something of a miracle in and of itself. He led her through the crowds with grace and confidence and she noted the way his grip tightened on her when they neared Ludo Bagman. Albus had been telling her for years that the man couldn't keep his eyes off her whenever he was around and tonight she truly noticed it for herself and she found it comforting to feel Albus' so close to her.

As was dictated by tradition, the Triwizard Champions and their dates were to lead the first dance and Minerva watched with glee as young Harry led Miss Patil through the motions of the first dance. She couldn't suppress the slight giggle that bubbled inside her as his eyes caught hers and he winked. He had worked incredibly hard on his steps, realizing the importance of bringing honor to his house and his school but like most young men, he still faltered through the dance steps. Part of her wished he had come to see her about extra instruction as young Neville had but it was much too late for that now. She was about to turn and draw Albus' attention to Harry when she caught him watching her out of the corner of her eyes.

"See something you like, Headmaster?"

"Like is such a common word, my dear Professor. Love, adore, cherish…" he leaned in close to her ear "…till death do us part," he whispered, "now those are words I would use to describe you."

Minerva's face reddened slightly but not from a blush. Albus always did have a way of making her feel alive and happy, even with the simplest of phrases, and all because she knew that his words came from the heart.

He reached out and took her hand. "I was hoping a young lady…'

"…with pretty green eyes…" she added with a smile and a bit of passion mingled with her words.

He chuckled. She had heard those words from him so often that she had obviously come to expect them and who was he to disappoint his beautiful wife. "Yes…I was hoping a young lady with pretty green eyes would honor me with a dance this evening."

"Good, because I was hoping my husband would ask me to dance the night away with him. We have a lot to celebrate and I can think of no better way then in the arms of the man who has danced me through the best times of my life."

Albus paused, completely awestruck by her words. "I feel the same way about you, Minerva." He led her onto the dance floor and began the familiar steps which had become second nature to both of them. "Each time I take you in my arms, be it on a dance floor or somewhere much more private, I am overwhelmed by my feelings for you. I've watched you grow from a young lass into the amazing woman who still steals my breath away with just a look or touch of your hand on mine."

She listened to his softly spoken words and felt the tugs on her heartstrings with each and every one of them. "Albus," she asked quietly into his ear, "how long do we have to stay and chaperone these young ones?"

"I have made arrangements for some of the other professors to watch over them tonight and I'm fairly certain that after a few dances, we won't even be missed."

"Good because I happen to know where a particularly large sprig of mistletoe is hanging and I'd hate to see it going to waste. Wouldn't you?" She pressed her body against his, a little closer than she had intended but enough to feel his warmth seeping through to her very core.

"I would indeed…especially if it is over a large four poster bed with burgundy sheets and an emerald eyed witch is going to be waiting for me there."

"Hmmm, I think she referred to herself as a 'young lady with pretty green eyes' but perhaps I heard wrong."

He twirled her around the floor and spun her back into his arms, just like he had seen Mr. Longbottom do in practice over a week ago. "I highly doubt that you misunderstood at all. I've been calling you that for most of your life and the phrase has grown more and more endearing with each of our dances."

She flashed him a brilliant and heartwarming smile. "Yes you have and I can't count the number of times those words have lulled me to sleep, warmed my heart, given me hope for a future with you and sustained me through the hard times."

Albus led Minerva out onto the balcony and away from the roar of the band and their students. "And I never dreamed that the little girl I danced with at a party thrown by her parents would grow into such a magnificent woman who captured my heart and gave me hers in return. I love you, Minerva McGonagall, and I will spend the rest of my life dancing with you."

Minerva dared to kiss him quickly on the cheek before any of the students caught a glimpse of them. "Before we retire for the evening to have our own little party upstairs, do you think a handsome man with twinkling blue eyes would grant me the favor of a dance?"

"Only for the young lady with the pretty green eyes."

_The End._

**A/N:** Well, this is it…this is where we leave our happy couple. We have certainly enjoyed writing each and every chapter and in turn watching our young Minerva blossom into a vibrant woman falling in love with the man of her dreams. We want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has so kindly reviewed the story and shared your thoughts with us. You have truly made this worth every minute we spent in creating it. THANK YOU!


End file.
